Secretos dolorosos del Pasado
by SpaceBlood
Summary: Continuación de la crisis financiera, ha pasado un tiempo desde que las naciones atacaron Alfred, creyendo fue correcto. Sin saber que desataron algo en América, un secreto que la nación ocultó y ahora las naciones pagarán por sus acciones con sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, tortura y menciones de violación.**

En una casa bien cuidada y con un jardín un hombre en su habitación se pone la corbata mientras silbaba una melodía. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho, se puso unas gafas de sol y salió de la casa en dirección a su coche, hoy fue la reunión del G8 y tenía que llegar temprano.

—¡Rana deprisa o llegaremos tarde! —Inglaterra miraba irritado a su rival.

—Tranquilo Anglerrete como ves los demas todavía no ha llegado a la sala de reuniones todavía— señaló a las otras naciones que seguimos mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Lovino puso los ojos en blanco - Bueno, ¿y qué? Seguro que el bastardo hamburguesa llegara después que nosotros—

Si es un niño, solo piensa en sus ideas extrañas, China también se quejaba de Alfred.

—Parece que no ha aprendido la lección ¿da? —El ruso con su espeluznante sonrisa.

Mientras que los demás continuaron hablando de América, Inglaterra no pudo evitar una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago cuando Iván mencionó (la lección).

Había pasado un tiempo desde que él y las otras naciones (castigaron) a Alfred, Arthur tenía remordimientos, pero era la crisis y América tenía que aprender. Pero no pudo negar que también lo hizo por resentimiento a Alfred por su independencia.

Cada cuatro de julio, Arthur recordó el peor momento de su vida, _Inglaterra_ , _tú que __eras tan Grande_ . Cerró los ojos intentando alejar ese doloroso recuerdo.

El G8 entró en la habitación y para su sorpresa América ya estaba allí examinando los papeles, usando un traje de negocios y más curioso, no tenia puesto Texas, sino gafas de sol, la nación americana les sonrió.

—Bueno ya era hora—

Ojo, bastardo, aunque hayas llegado puntualmente por esta vez, no significa que presumas, Romano miró furioso al americano.

El otro se reía.

Las naciones observaron a Alfred desconcertadas, el americano estaba raro, pero se encogieron de hombros.

Francis miró a América cauteloso, se había recuperado mejor de lo que esperaba. El hombre sonreía y hacía bromas, pero ya no se reía una cosa que agradecía, el francés sentía que un peso se iba de sus hombros.

Canadá estaba preocupado algo no estaba correcto en Alfred pero no se puede ubicar qué era ¿Cómo y por qué llevar gafas de sol?

—Oye Alfred - le preguntó Canadá.

—¿Si Matt? -

—¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol aquí?

—¿Por qué Turkia va con una máscara? ¿O Grecia viene con un montón de gatos y Suiza va armado? —Alfred se rió - Con todo eso ¿Te extrañan unas gafas de sol?

Inglaterra tenía que admitir que Alfred tenía razón.

—Veréis que me desperté con los ojos irritados y sensibles y he tenido que ponerme estas gafas—

Las naciones se encogieron de hombros y continuaron el resto de la reunión.

Unas horas más tarde cuando acabó la reunión. Fueron unas vacaciones de cerveza, Francia, vino e intento de coquetear con los hermanos y Romano le mandaba al cuerno.

Arthur miró a su alrededor. Juraría que vio a Alfred salir con ellos en la sala de reuniones. Se volvió hacia su whisky, América debió volver a su habitación aunque actuó alegre con ellos supuso que todavía no quiero estar con ellos.

¡CRAS!

Inglaterra se volvió hacia la barra donde Ludwin se había desplomado, dejando caer su cerveza, las otras naciones se reían.

—¡Venga ya al oeste! ¿Te has tomado solo una cerveza y ya estás en el suelo? ¡Te ha oxidado bruder! —Gilbert hizo un carcajadas pero él también se desplomó.

—Vaya tanto, presumir y criticar a tu hermano, y tú tampoco has cumplido —el francis lo miró con burla.

Pero Francia también cayó en el suelo y así todas las demás naciones.

Poco a poco las naciones se despertaron, Alemania se frotó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Se trata de una habitación elegante con cortinas elaboradas, en una sala de reuniones pero que habían quedado antes.

"Oh, mierda, pero ¿qué ha pasado?", Se quejó. Prusia aturdido vio a su hermano de la misma manera, el alemán se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas.

Las naciones intentaron liberarse tirando de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas.

¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ? —Gritó Italia del Sur.

—Fratelo cálmate - Italia miraba asustado en su alrededor, lo curioso que es esta habitación era familiar para él.

—Bueno espero que estén cómodos, perdonad la demora—

Se volvió a la voz y todo el mundo estaba sentado.

Arthur lo miró tan incrédulo como los demás - ¿Alfred que diablos significa esto?

América soltó una carcajada, pero no fue una época alegre en el cambio.

—Es curioso que lo preguntes iggy ¿pero no os habeis preguntado qué motivos podrían tener? -

—Esto es por lo ocurrido hace meses—

—Correcto Yao, pues si digamos que esto es lo que sucedió hace unos meses. Todo por una crisis que en realidad fue culpa de todos, pero no me importó ni sirvió como cabeza de turco ni como abalanzasteis sobre mí como perros luchando por las sobras de la calle—

Suspiró de forma dramática - Sabes yo confiaba en vosotros y me apuñalasteis por la espalda—

Las naciones encadenadas se quedaron calladas ante sus palabras sin saber qué decir.

—Alfred-kun dijo Japan con cautela - No te odiamos solo lo hicimos para ayu ...—

—¡NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE ERA PARA AYUDAR! —Rugió.

Luego, en segundo lugar se calmó y con un espeluznante sonrisa y se acercó a un Kiku.

—Kiku piénsalo bien ¿de verdad que creáis que tú, que todos vosotros hiciste lo correcto? ¿Como estariais vosotros en mi lugar?

—Vaya eres muy presumido cuando estamos aquí todos encadenados te lo tienes muy creído ¿no? —Francia miró a Gilbert _idiota_ Francisco no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a América pero no convenía enfadarlo más.

Alfred se volvió lentamente hacia Gilbert con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes la razón, Gilbert, pero deberías aplicarte el cuento para ti y tu voz en grupo, eso no es muy valiente ni caballeroso, ¿eh?

De repente con una velocidad que supera a cualquier hombre o nación América se plantó ante Prusia y lo agarró del cuello levantándolo hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo y quitando las cadenas de las paredes y el suelo en el proceso. A continuación, se lanzó una Prusia hacia una gran parte del impacto, el prusiano se desplomó.

Luego se volvió a Canadá con una sonrisa psicótica y se acercó a él.

La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció y adoptó una expresión seria impropia de él.

—Canadá sé que cometí muchos errores, pero tú eres mi hermano y en realidad siempre he tenido envidia de ti, pero también estaba orgulloso de ti—

Canadá escuchaba esto incrédulo ¿Alfred? ¿Celoso de él? Si siempre era feliz y optimista además de ser la nación más fuerte.

—Pero me traicionaste, tú sabías perfectamente lo que pasaría ese día y no lo impediste ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Puedo ser muchas cosas hermano pero nunca te haría eso—

Matthew lo miró sintiendo que algo se rompió en su interior y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Puso una mano en la mejilla de Canadá. Inglaterra y Francia observaron en tensión pero América se limitó a quitar su mano y alejarse de él. Suspiraron aliviados pero lo que dijo Alfred a continuación les heló la sangre.

—Bien ¿a quien voy a castigar primero? -


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred se paseaba entre los presentes pensativo los observaba como quien va a una carnicería y está decidiendo que trozo de carne se llevaría.

—Amerique por favor no hagas esto—le suplicó Francis.

—Qué irónico yo también os supliqué y continuasteis torturándome. Tranquilo Francia ya te tocará y tengo algo especial reservado para ti y Arthur—

Los dos se estremecieron ante eso.

Alfred se paró frente a Japón con una sonrisa de depredador.

—Tú Kiku—

El japonés intentó zafarse pero el americano lo agarró le quitó las cadenas y lo puso a la fuerza en una silla y lo ató.

—! Alfred ! ¡Para esto!—Alemania luchaba contra sus ataduras intentando llegar a su amigo, Italia miraba aterrado a Japón, quiso ir hasta él pero las cadenas y el miedo se lo impedían.

—No os preocupéis tíos no os mataré solo voy a daros una lección—dijo esta palabra dándole mayor énfasis.

América miró fijamente a los ojos de Japón—Kiku siempre te consideré mi amigo de verdad creí que lo eras jugábamos videojuegos juntos y leíamos cómics, hasta me ayudaste a ganarle a Inglaterra en Halloween—

Japón no era alguien que mostrara emociones pero los ojos se le humedecieron sin poder evitarlo y la culpa aguijoneando le el corazón.

—¡Yo era tu amigo!—Alfred tenía una expresión de agonía en su rostro, se volvió a los demás—¡Era vuestro amigo, confié en vosotros y me traicionasteis! ¿Por qué?—

El G8 escuchaba a América en shock y un gran peso en ellos jamás habían visto a América así, sobre todo Inglaterra cuya única frase no paraba de repetirse con fuerza en su cabeza.

¿Qué hemos hecho?

América volvió a su aparente calma y le sonrió a Japón.

—Japón tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Tú más que los demás deberías saber que no me gusta nada que me traicionen ¿Recuerdas lo de Pearl Harbor?—

Kiku se estremeció cuando mencionó aquel incidente lo hizo obedeciendo órdenes aunque no pudo negar la satisfacción al ver a la joven nación entre las ruinas del puerto—

—Sí por aquel entonces también me apuñalaste por la espalda, creía que habías cambiado pero al parecer no ¿Y recuerdas lo rencoroso que soy? ¿verdad? Yo te di una lección ese día—  
Japón lo miró horrorizado. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Japón se paseaba entre las ruinas de Pearl Harbor con la satisfacción de haber ganado esa batalla. Se acercó a Alfred que se encontraba arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados. No podía verle los ojos, el pelo los tapaba pero las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas._

_—América-san esto tarde o temprano ocurriría, debiste preverlo y esta guerra no la ganarás—se dio media vuelta dejando a la lamentable nación, pero algo lo detuvo._

_Era una risa._

_Una risa escalofriante que parecía venir del pozo más profundo del averno. Se escuchaba por todo el desolador paisaje, era fría casi inhumana y demente. Japón se volvió con cautela hacía América la nación seguía en su posición actual solo que ya no lloraba se reía con la cabeza baja. Kiku Fue a hablar pero América se levantó y colocó suavemente al soldado muerto en el suelo, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos pero sonreía de una forma maníaca que le dio escalofríos en la columna a Japón._

_Japón no supo cómo, pero se vio volando por los aires mientras el dolor le explotaba en el estómago, chocó contra algo duro y finalmente desplomándose en el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y veía doble ¿qué había pasado? Notó como alguien le agarraba del cuello de su uniforme y le tapaban los ojos con un trozo de venda._

_—Siento si te tapo los ojos pero es que ahora no soporto ver tu asquerosa mirada de traidor además de presumida por un guerra que cree que ha ganado—_

_Japón sintió que lo tiraban al suelo con fuerza y notó cómo América le robaba la espada._

_—¿Que planeas hacer? ¿me vas a ejecutar?—_

_—¿Ejecutarte?, qué dramático eres Kiku por supuesto que eso se hace a los que tienen al menos algo de honor y tú desde luego no tienes ninguno, pensé que eras un honorable samurái—_

_Japón sintió la ira aumentar en él ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? ¿que no tenía honor?_

_—No voy a matarte Kiku, hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, es lo que creo. Y en cuanto a la espada te la devolveré cuando te haga pagar lo que has hecho hoy—_

_Se acercó a Japón hasta que su boca estaba muy cerca de su oreja, la nación isleña no tenía idea de por qué, pero el miedo lo llenó como si un monstruo o demonio estuviera allí._

_—Haré que te arrepientas amargamente de lo que hiciste hoy Kiku cometiste un grave error al matar a mi gente y eso es algo que no tolero sobre todo si es por la traición ¿qué pensaste al hacer esto? Seguramente creías que yo era un estúpido mocoso que podíais pisotear, pero os equivocasteis—_

_Soltó a la nación isleña y se levantó mirándolo._

_—No descansaré hasta que tú estés en el suelo cubierto por tu sangre y entrañas, lamentando tus errores y créeme lo haré. Soy muy paciente, no me importa esperar lo que haga falta si es para vengarme—_

_Japón escuchaba todo esto asustado, aunque por fuera no mostrara mucho sus emociones._

_—Déjame darte una lección, nadie me traiciona sin pagar caras con las consecuencias nadie—al terminar de decirlo Alfred se marchó._

_Cuando estuvo seguro de que se marchó Japón se quitó la venda y miró a su alrededor ¿qué ocurrió? ¿era América o un espíritu monstruoso con su forma que vino a atormentarlo?_

_Se levantó y se fue en dirección a donde le esperaban sus hombres. La operación había sido un éxito pero no pudo evitar el temor y la sensación de que habían cometido un gran error. Recordó las amenazas de América y su aptitud._

_Intentó ignorar la sensación de que todo lo que ocurrió fue era real, y el terror que sintió con la nación más joven. Solo quería asustarlo seguro._

xxxxxxxxxxx 

—Eso es lo que pasó Japón se paseó muy presumido y como os conté acabó más asustado que una gallina—

Las antiguas potencias del eje miraron a Kiku, el jamás les dijo aquello. América al ver su mirada lo comprendió y sonrió.

—Veréis aquella época fue muy caótica y no creo que Japón quisiera contaros lo sucedido sobre todo con lo que ocurrió en Hiroshima y Nagasaki—

El japonés cerró los ojos ante la mención de las ciudades todavía tenía pesadillas, el fuego el dolor, su gente muriendo de la radiación. Alfred cogió la barbilla de Japón y lo miró aunque Kiku no podía ver los ojos del otro por las gafas.

—¿No lo recuerdas Japón? Bueno no te lo reprocho fue tan horrible pero te refrescaré la memoria al final cumplí mi promesa y te devolví la espada—

Japón no entendía lo que decía, recordaba que le robó la espada pero no que se la devolviera. Estaba a su lado cuando lo encontraron en el suelo agonizando por las bombas...Kiku miró horrorizado a Alfred, quien le sonrió con una dulzura que asustaba a los presentes.

—Veo que ya lo recuerdas supongo que lo olvidaste por el estrés post postraumático—

—Japón ¿de qué está hablando aru?—China miró preocupado al japonés jamás lo había visto así es como si estuviera viendo al diablo.

—Verás China—le dijo Alfred 

xxxxxxxxxx 

_Japón en un estado deplorable apenas se podía sostenerse en pie. Utilizaba una rama como bastón para intentar caminar las amenazas del gobierno americano fueron ciertas y soltaron una bomba sobre su ciudad Hiroshima._

_Se sentó intentando recuperar el aliento, jamás había visto un arma de semejante de poder destructivo, debió escuchar a América y no subestimarlo._

_—¿Lamentando ahora tus decisiones Kiku?—_

_La nación se volvió hacia América vestía un uniforme militar, con su chaqueta de aviador y unas gafas de aviador. Apoyaba su espalda en la pared de un edificio en ruinas y con las manos en los bolsillos._

_—¿A que has venido América? ¿A regodearte?—_

_—No que va solo he venido a darte un ultimátum. Mi jefe quiere que os rindáis o si no otra de mis bellezas caerán sobre una ciudad tuya—_

_El japonés los miró con los ojos como platos ¿otra monstruosidad de esas? Sopesó si era mejor la rendición. Pero sus aliados Alemania e Italia ya se habían rendido y se negaba a ceder también._

_—¡Jamas!—_

_—Eres muy valiente pero también un idiota—_

_No tardaron en lanzar otra bomba en Nagasaki y un dolor inimaginable atravesó a la nación, Japón no era consciente de nada a su alrededor solo de las llamas y los gritos de su gente al morir. Al final no era más que una masa de brazos y piernas ensangrentados y quemados, la garganta le ardía y no era capaz de moverse de su posición arrugada en el suelo._

_Alfred levantó a la nación maltrecha y lo puso de pie, Kiku se habría caído de no ser por que lo sujetaba la otra nación, notó que sujetaba una katana._

_—¿Lo recuerdas Kiku? Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa de devolverte tu espada cuando te hiciera pagar por lo de Pearl Habor—tiró a japonés al suelo y desenvainó la katana—Y hablando de promesas, te prometí otra cosa que también cumpliré—_

_América hundió la punta de la espada en el abdomen y empezó a abrirlo en canal. Japón si no tuviera la garganta destrozada habría gritado este hombre...no era un demonio que venia a torturarlo._

_Cuando concluyó su trabajo el Americano observó su obra y asintió satisfecho, Kiku estaba abierto en canal y le había sacado las entrañas como si fuera un pez._

_—Bueno Kiku te dejo seguro que la ayuda no tardará en llegar—_

_Una vez solo Kiku miró el cielo ceniciento mientras un dolor atroz le recorría el cuerpo, América había tenido razón lamentaba profundamente haberlo atacado._

xxxxxxxxxx 

Los de la habitación miraban horrorizados a Alfred que les sonreía.

—Al...¿tú...en serio le hiciste eso a Japón?—Matthew no se lo podía creer, su hermano, jamás imaginó que fuera capaz de tal crueldad.

Inglaterra tampoco se lo creía, su antigua colonia ruidosa y alegre no haría algo así.

Ludwin estaba con la boca abierta—¿Torturaste a Japón cuando ya no podía ni moverse por las bombas?—

Italia y Romano estaban en shock ya arrepintiéndose de su decisión que los llevó a todo esto.

—Si, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?—Alfred parecía que ponía los ojos en blanco detrás de las gafas—Y ahora parece que otra vez vas a ser castigado Japón—

Japón lo miró alarmado—Escucha Alfred-kun yo...—

—Ahórrate las explicaciones, debisteis pensarlo dos veces antes de que tú y los demás me hicierais daño—miró a la nación—Tú en realidad no me conoces Kiku, ninguno de vosotros lo hace ni siquiera mi familia—

Canadá, Francia e Inglaterra lo miraron sin saber qué decir, al verlo así y sus acciones en el pasado ya se daban cuenta de que Alfred les había ocultado cosas.

—Bueno es hora de que me conozcáis bien os lo iré diciendo, pero antes tengo hacerle ver a Japón lo que pasa cuando alguien me traiciona y qué mejor lugar donde hacerlo que donde me violasteis—

Las naciones estaban incrédulas y asombradas ¿los había traído allí? Por eso a Italia le resultaba familiar aquel lugar.

Sacó lo que parecía una navaja y se acercó a Kiku, las naciones intentaron detenerlo pero estaban encadenados. Le rogaban a Alfred que se detuviera pero fue en vano.

—Japón en todos los años que te he visto apenas te he visto sonreír siempre tan calmado e inexpresivo, bueno yo te puedo ayudar a sonreír más—

El japonés lo miró sin comprender pero tenía un mal presentimiento, Alfred se colocó detrás de él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Déjame que te de una sonrisa permanente—

Alfred agarró a Kiku por el cuello mientras Alfred colocaba la navaja en la comisura de la boca. De un movimiento rápido le abrió la cara casi hasta la oreja, después hizo lo mismo en el otro lado de la cara. Kiku aulló de dolor

—¡Japón!—Alemania intentó llegar la nación, Italia lloraba mientras su amigo era torturado y mutilado.

Las naciones miraron aterrorizadas mientras Alfred mutilaba a la nación isleña, le había dibujado con la navaja una sonrisa al estilo joker en la cara.

—¡Vaya japón!, ¡qué guapo estás ahora!—sonrió viendo la cara maltrecha de la nación—Pero ahora que lo pienso te he puesto la sonrisa demasiado grande, no te preocupes lo arreglaré—Alfred rebuscó entre sus cosas y saco una aguja grande e hilo

Las naciones lo miraron conmocionadas ¿que pretendía ahora?

Alfred se puso a Coser la sonrisa sangrienta de Japón—Cuando era una colonia Artie me enseñó varias cosas entre ellas coser, aunque nunca me interesó ¿quién habría imaginado que me sería útil algún día?—

Se rió mientras continuaba, Japón gritaba cuando hundía la aguja en su carne y le cosía sin anestesia. Al terminar Alfred retrocedió y asintió, les mostró lo que había hecho a los demás todos menos Rusia estaban horrorizados.

—Bueno chicos ¿que os parece? Le he vuelto a coser aunque creo que cosí más de lo necesario—

No solo le había cosido la las incisiones, también la boca por lo que Japón no podía gesticular palabra.

—Bueno te pareces un montón a Jack skeletor—

La verdad se parecía mucho al esqueleto, con esa sonrisa cosida en hilo negro.

Las naciones miraban conmocionadas sin poder creérselo nunca imaginaron ese nivel de brutalidad en América.

Arthur miraba a su antigua colonia en shock, ese salvajismo nunca lo vio en Alfred.

—Japón...—Feliciano se llevó una mano a la cara intentar contener las ganas de vomitar, Romano no estaba mejor, tenia un tinte verde en su cara.

Ludwin miraba con furia a Alfred—¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!—

—¿Yo? ¿un monstruo? No deberías decir eso tú Ludwin. Tú y las otras naciones aquí presentes habéis hecho cosas que os definirían de monstruos también. Y yo solo he hecho esto para daros una lección—

Se acercó a un cajón, sacó un cuchillo y un soplete y puso al rojo vivo la hoja del cuchillo.

Todos veían esto atemorizados.

—China ¿recuerdas cuando tú y Japón juntos me violasteis a la vez? Eso fue muy doloroso, sobre todo porque os consideré mis amigos. Solo eres un hipócrita, deberías preguntarte porque ni Japón ni ninguno otro de tus hermanos te aguanta—

China observaba cómo se acercaba a él, el terror lo paralizó, cuando violaron a la nación creía que Alfred no haría nada, que lo dejaría pasar por alto pero se equivocó América tenía un nivel de locura que parecía superar al propio Rusia.

—He encontrado un modo de aceros pagar, vosotros dos me violasteis a la vez así que os lo devolveré—le mostró el cuchillo al rojo vivo—Pero con esto—

La habitación se quedó en silencio incluso Iván ya no sonría y miraba a Alfred como si lo viera por primera vez, parecía más pálido de lo normal.

—Espera Alfred—Francis tenía un tono que rozaba la mendicidad—Por favor no hagas esto—

—Alfred, no lo hagas—Inglaterra imploraba que se detuviera esta locura, los demás estaban igual.

—Cuando me violasteis yo os supliqué que pararais y no lo hicisteis—

La habitación se llenó de los gritos de agonía de China mientras América lo torturaba hundía el cuchillo profundamente en él, como si una lava ardiente y cortante lo atravesara desgarrándole por dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

—Ha sido interesante—Alfred se limpió las manos ensangrentadas con un trapo—¿Cómo estáis China, Japón?—

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, Japón en los brazos de Yao temblaba y China mismo también, había sangre en el suelo y un olor a carne quemada, las naciones de la habitación se repugnaron.

—Deberíais darme las gracias si no hubiera usado un cuchillo sin estar al rojo tendríais más hemorragias pero como están cauterizadas no tanto—se rió mientras guardaba el cuchillo en un cajón—

Feliciano temblaba aterrado en los brazos de Alemania mientras él y Gilbert intentaban consolarlo, Ludwin miraba la carnicería que cometió Alfred ¿de verdad había sido así todo el tiempo y ocultó lo que era tras una máscara idiota?

Canadá estaba en shock, Inglaterra y Francis parecían seguían sin creerse que aquel a quien había criado fuera así y les hiciera esto.

Aunque pensándolo bien ellos mismos eran unos hipócritas.

—¡TU! ¡BASTARDO AMERICANO TE DESTRUIRÉ!—Rusia estaba totalmente fuera de si mientras intentaba alcanzar a Alfred. Durante la tortura de Yao, Iván había gritado intentando ayudarlo.

—Ahorrártelo Iván por mucho que lo intentes no te soltarás—

Rusia sonrió de forma inocente y espeluznante—No aprendiste nada ese día ¿da? fuimos demasiado blandos ese día contigo, así que ven aquí y lo que te pasó no será nada comparado a lo que te haré ¿da?—

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio aterrorizados.

Yao miró con horror a Iván, el ruso estaba loco ya podía imaginarse su epitafio.

Alfred miró a Rusia muy calmado y se puso a reír.

—Rusia siempre tan franco es por eso que no tienes amigos—agarró el grifo de Rusia y le golpeó con ella en ambas rodillas, se oyó el crujido de la rotura de huesos.

Iván cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido apretó los dientes negándose a darle a América la satisfacción.

—Hay Rusia tu siempre tan difícil—América se sentó en su sillón y lo miró como quien observa una rara especie—A mí no solo me gusta torturar a las personas físicamente, sino también psicológicamente. Sé que la mejor manera de torturarte es así—

—Eso no funcionará conmigo americano—escupió con desprecio el ruso.

—Rusia no seas tan idiota, para mi la mejor manera de atormentar de forma psicológica a alguien es descubrir sus más profundos secretos. Cosas que si los demás se enteraran podría hasta destruir sus vidas—América se inclinó hacia delante sentado—Durante estos meses os espié, me infiltré en vuestros ordenadores y me colé en vuestras casas—

Las naciones lo miraron incrédulas.

—Por supuesto descubrí cosas muy interesantes—les sonrió, cogió un ordenador portátil conectado a una pantalla grande y los de la habitación vieron lo que hacía—Ahora me voy a introducir en el ordenador de uno de vosotros y voy a mostrar sus trapos sucios—

Vieron en la gran pantalla cómo se infiltraba en el ordenador de alguien, en el fondo de pantalla había una imagen de la gran muralla china.

—¡Te has metido en mi ordenador!—exclamó Yao.

—Sí no fue muy difícil, veamos tu correo—se introdujo en la cuenta de Yao ignorando sus protestas—¡Ah, mira en tus chats!—

Se introdujo en los chats de Yao, unos eran de sus hermanos, otros hablando de negocios con otras naciones y los mensajes que tenía con Rusia que eran bastante amorosos. Pero luego había otros de Corea del Sur que eran mensajes muy interesantes.

C.S:Te hecho de menos China.

Todos sabían de la fijación de Corea del Sur por Yao y el otro siempre lo evitaba. Pero el mensaje a continuación los dejó de piedra.

Ch:Yo también te hecho de menos.

C.S:¿Por qué no dejas a ese monstruo ruso? Estoy harto de esconder nuestra relación solo puedo acercarme a ti cuando te agarro los pechos, pero Rusia puede besarte sin tener que ocultarlo.

Ch:Lo sé cariño pero espero el momento para decírselo, temo cómo se lo tomara.

C.S:Solo son excusas.

Ch:Por favor no digas eso, pero no quiero que Rusia te haga daño si se entera.

Las naciones miraron a Rusia, China estaba blanco como el papel mirando entre los mensajes y Rusia. Iván estaba completamente quieto sin decir nada ni hacer ningún ruido hasta su sonrisa estaba congelada algo que los inquietó más.

—¿Que es esto?—preguntó en voz baja y helada—¿Acaso pretendes engañarme con tus truquitos?—

Alfred lo miró serio—No son trucos Iván Yao te la ha pegado con Yong Soo. No lo he alterado, son mensajes de China y Yong ¿a que sí China? ¿no querías romper con él? Pues ahora puedes te estoy dando una oportunidad única—

—Yo...—Yao no sabía qué hacer lo habían atrapado y Rusia parecía a punto de estallar.

—Yao, dile a este idiota que no es verdad que esos mensajes son falsos—

China no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos no podía mentirle, ya no lo soportaba.

—Lo siento Iván pero es verdad hace más de un año que Corea del Sur y yo nos vemos en secreto. Pero ya no puedo ocultarlo ¡yo lo amo!—China tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los del G8, incluso Romano no dijeron nada, contenían el aliento. Rusia, más pálido de lo normal, miraba a su novio con incredulidad y de repente sé hecho a reír a carcajadas los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. El ruso jamás había reído así era una risa hueca y tan pronto como empezó paro, Iván se secó las lágrimas si eran de risa o angustia no sabían pero el aura púrpura lo rodeaba, haciéndole aún más aterrador.

—Bueno supongo que cuando salga de aquí iré a por ese niñato y matarlo—su voz sonaba baja y terrible.

—¡Ni se te ocurra aru! No le vas a poner la mano encima—

—¡TU CALLATE!—rugió el ruso—¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO Y POR ESA POCA COSA!—

—¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ! ¡EL ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ Y UNA BUENA PERSONA, POR ESO NO QUERÍA DECÍRTELO, ESO Y POR QUE ERES UN MONSTRUO!—

China se calló pero era demasiado tarde Rusia se quedó en shock.

—Tu...¿de verdad piensas de mí eso?—

—Iván no quise decirlo, nolo eres pero a veces actúas de una forma que asusta a los demás—

Iván bajo la cabeza con la sensación de que su corazón saltaría de su pecho pero esta vez se romperia como el vidrio en un millón de pedazos, China su China no lo quería amaba a otro y le tenía miedo como los demás.

—¡Qué conmovedora escena!—Alfred aplaudió—Pero en fin todavía no he acabado con vosotros dos—

Tanto Yao como Iván lo miraron recelosos, temiéndose lo que haría a continuación. Alfred les mostró en la pantalla fotos y un vídeo de su violación.

—¿Cómo has conseguido eso?—preguntó alarmado, alguien de la habitación.

—Bueno busqué entre vuestras cosas no solo para saber vuestros secretos sino para hacerme con esto, un jefe mío me dijo que la mejor manera de derrotar a un enemigo es explotando su punto débil y el vuestro es la arrogancia—hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Francia—Fuisteis tan arrogantes como para hacer fotos y vídeos ese día queríais y usarlo contra mí para chantajearme y como un trofeo, bastardos. Pero la jugada os salió mal—

—Tengo en mi poder todos los vídeos y fotografías ahora no tenéis nada con lo que chantajearme cuando volváis a casa comprobadlo, ahora yo usaré esto para castigaros—

Cogió las fotos y el vídeo y se puso a enviarlos a Ucrania y Bielorrusia en sus correos, hizo lo mismo con Corea del Sur.

—¡Espera no! ¡por favor!—China suplicaba no queriendo que Yong se enteraba de aquello—¡Perdóname por favor!—

—¡América no!—Iván se revolvió, no quería ni pensar en la reacción de sus hermanas incluso Bielorrusia estaría indignada con él.

—Haberlo pensado antes—envió los mensajes—Lo bueno es que una vez que abran el correo y vean las fotos y el vídeo en cuanto lo cierren desaparecerá de sus correos solo yo tendré estas imágenes y se las mostraré a algunas personas para que sepan la clase de escoria que sois—

Rusia gritó, un llanto de agonía que resonó en toda la habitación, China lloraba sabiendo que Yong no le perdonaría esto.

Mientras las dos naciones se desmoronaban Alfred los contemplaba con una sonrisa sádica.

Las otras naciones del G8 ya se temían lo que pasaría a continuación Alfred se acercó lentamente a los hermanos Italianos. Ludwin rodeó entre sus brazos a Feliciano que temblaba violentamente, Alfred con sus gafas oscuras inquietaba más.

—¡No! ¡Lovino!—Feliciano desesperado intentó impedir que Alfred agarrara a su hermano, el italiano mayor pataleo he intentó resistirse pero las manos de América eran como tornillos de banco.

—¡BASTARDO HAMBURGUESA, SUÉLTAME!—en el forcejeo Lovino le dio sin querer a Alfred en la cara y sus gafas se cayeron mostrando sus ojos.

Romano se quedó horrorizado, los de la sala estaban asombrados de lo que tenían delante.

Los ojos de Alfred ya no eran su habitual azul cielo, ahora su iris era de un rojo como el de Prusia pero más intenso y sombrío, la parte blanca de sus ojos era negra dándole un aspecto aterrador a la nación.

—¿Que...que es eso?—


	4. Chapter 4

—Vaya os habéis quedado de piedra—

—Alfred...—Canadá, estaba incrédulo y asustado—Tus ojos—

—¿Oh? ¿esto? Es digamos que un defecto de nacimiento—

—¿Defecto de nacimiento? ¡No bromees con nosotros te conozco desde que era un bebé y nunca te vi esos ojos!—Inglaterra no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—Veras es que tengo estos ojos solo en ciertas circunstancias. Y no, no me he puesto ningún tinte en los ojos, llevo con este problema desde hace siglos—

¿Siglos? ¿que es lo que Amerique les había estado ocultando todo el tiempo? Pensó Francis preocupado.

—Bueno ya que estoy desvelando los secretos de todos es justo que revele el mío— 

Flashback

_Alfred y los colonos fueron a un pueblo cerca de la frontera. Recibieron avisos de que el enemigo iba hacía allí, se apresuraron pero fue tarde, cuando llegaron el pueblo estaba destruido, todos estaban muertos ni siquiera las mujeres o los niños se salvaron._

_—Son unos bestias, lo pagarán—Tomas uno de los milicianos observaba la destrucción, lleno de ira._

_América no dijo nada su gente, personas inocentes fueron asesinadas de forma horrible por los soldados de Francis. No podía creerlo, Francia la nación coqueta que siempre molestaba a Arthur y era como un hermano mayor para él le había hecho esto a su gente._

_Una furia indescriptible surgió en su pecho junto el dolor y el odio. Estas emociones le invadieron la mente hasta nublar su juicio. Los colonos miraron con horror como los ojos de su personificación cambiaban gradualmente de azul a rojo y el blanco de sus ojos a negro._

_—No os preocupéis—su voz estaba llena de odio—Me encargaré personalmente de los responsables, no se saldrán con la suya—_

_Después decir esto se fue a gran velocidad._

_Los milicianos tardaron todo un día en alcanzarlo siguiendo su rastro pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con un espectáculo horrendo._

_Innumerables cadáveres mutilados de soldados estaban desperdigados por el suelo, la mayoría descuartizados otros destripados y algunos colgaban boca abajo de los árboles. Las cabezas estaban en picas con muecas de dolor y gritos silenciosos._

_En medio de aquella masacre cubierto completamente de sangre, estaba Alfred agachado frente a un soldado francés, el hombre estaba totalmente aterrorizado de América._

_—Ya me has oído, si Francia o sus superiores vuelven a hacerle algo a alguno de mis pueblos y ciudades esto es lo que les ocurrirá a sus hombres—_

_—Si...si señor lo que... Queráis—al soldado le temblaba tanto la voz que apenas podía formular toda la frase seguida._

_—Y tampoco les digas que fui yo ¿no queras que te visite en medio de la noche? ¿no?—_

_Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron del espanto y negó vehementemente con la cabeza._

_—Bien y ahora largo—_

_No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces el soldado salió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se perdió de vista Alfred se volvió hacia ellos y sus ojos tornaron a su color original._

_América sintió cómo si se le despejara la vista. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el pueblo. Miró a su alrededor con creciente horror, vio la carnicería que había a su alrededor, ¿que había pasado? lo último que recordaba era estar en la aldea destruida y ahora estaba aquí, no entendía nada._

_Miró a sus hombres que parecían asustados de él, fue a preguntarles hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, comprendiéndolo todo. Alfred sintió cómo la culpa y el dolor lo invadían ¿que había hecho? Retrocedió unos pasos las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin parar, dio un grito y salió corriendo de allí._

_Tomas y sus hombres lo encontraron en un rio lavándose furiosamente. La nación tenía una expresión atormentada en su rostro, Tomas se acercó lentamente al joven, Alfred dejó de lavarse y salió de un río._

_—Soy un monstruo—_

_—No lo eres señor vengaste a los aldeanos asesinados—_

_—Ni siquiera recuerdo nada, de repente me encontré cubierto de sangre con todos esos muertos y lo que hice...—América jamás olvidaría esa horrible imagen y sabía que lo perseguiría para siempre._

_—Alfred todos tenemos demonios a los que enfrentarnos, tú más que los demás, pero puedes luchar contra ellos. Te conocemos desde hace mucho, eres más fuerte de lo que crees—_

_—No sé que hacer no quiero que vuelva a suceder—le aterraba que volviera a ocurrir e hiciera más daño._

_—Señor solo tú puedes detenerlo pero lo harás. Y lo ocurrido aquí no te preocupes tomaremos la responsabilidad eres nuestra colonia y amigo—le dijo con sinceridad a América._

_Alfred miró a sus compañeros y amigos con gratitud—Gracias—_

Fin del Flashback

El G8 estaba sin querer creérselo, jamás supieron algo así en América.

Francia lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos—¿Tú fuiste el verdadero responsable de esa masacre?—Francis recordaba haber ido allí y encontrarse esa escena horrible. Se corrió la voz en todo el mundo, las naciones se quedaron asombradas de esa muestra de crueldad. Pensaron que esos milicianos eran unos dementes y después de lo ocurrido los indios y sus soldados estaban asustados de las tropas de América.

—Sí, como os dije no me conocéis tan bien como pensabais al igual que yo de vosotros —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—Supongo que nadie en este mundo llega a conocer a otra persona totalmente—

Agarró a Lovino y lo obligó a sentarse, sacó un cuchillo para el terror de la nación italiana.

—Nunca me has caído bien Romano en realidad casi nadie te aguanta. Eres un cobarde, desagradable, mentiroso y egoísta. Estás resentido en el fondo con tu hermano Italia por que fue escogido por Roma y tú no, supongo que eso te hizo un amargado—

Romano estaba entre la ira o el miedo, tal vez las dos cosas. ¿como se atrevía a decirle aquello y restregárselo a la cara?, América era solo un bastardo hamburguesa tonto, por muy loco que resultó al final.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego, y es decir la verdad, yo digo una cosa que has hecho y si dices la verdad no te pasará nada pero si mientes—puso el cuchillo ante sus ojos—te apuñalaré en una pierna ¿capishe?—

Italia del sur asintió sin otra opción.

—bien veamos una de prueba—se acercó a su ordenador y en la pantalla salió una frase.

**En una ocasión besó a Alemania.**

—¡Qué! ¡en mi vida me he liado con el macho papas! ¡antes prefiero la muerte!—

—Como te dije antes era de prueba, Romano has dicho la verdad—se volvió hacía Italia—Qué alivio ¿eh?—

Italia no dijo nada, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano.

—Bien ahora una de verdad—

**En el pasado le pinchó las ruedas del coche a Alemania.**

Ludwin miró a Romano, el italiano no se atrevía a mirarlo tenía la boca apretada pero al final habló.

—Si—

—¡Así que fuiste tu el que me pincho las ruedas de mi coche! ¡tuve que pagarlas todas!—

—Ve, Alemania no te enfades—el alemán se calmó pero miraba irritado a Romano.

**En una reunión echó laxantes en las bebidas del G8.**

Hay todos los de la habitación lo miraron furiosos, Lovino parecía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Si es cierto—

—Vaya qué granuja, ahora a por cosas más gordas—sonrió América

**Estaba tan celoso de su hermano que soltó un rumor de que Feliciano era ludópata.**

Los de la habitación se quedaron incrédulos Italia miró esto sin poder creérselo, imposible.

—Eso no es verdad yo no lo hice...—no terminó la frase porque Alfred le apuñalo en una pierna. Lovino gritó de dolor mientras le apuñalaban en la otra pierna.

—Ahora ¿vas a decir la verdad? Como ves hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te apuñalaría si mentías—

Lovino viéndose atrapado no tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad—¡Si vale es cierto! ¿contento?—

—Fratelo ¿por qué me hiciste eso? ¿sabes cómo lo pase? Los demás miraban sus bolsillos y bolsos para ver si les había robado, no me invitaban a sus casas—Italia lloraba.

—¡Eres un mal hermano!—Ludwin estaba furioso con Lovino al mostrarse tan poco leal a su hermano pequeño—¿Tienes idea de cómo le afectó esto? Tardo mucho en demostrar que no era un ludópata—

—Lo siento Feliciano veía como te iban tan bien las cosas y en esa época a mí me iban mal. Pero luego les aclaré que fue un error—

—Pero nunca debiste hacerlo desde el principio—dijo Francia.

Lovino sabía que Francia tenía razón.

**Al verse con problemas de dinero le robó dinero de sus cuentas a otras naciones.**

Los de la sala observaron la pantalla en silencio, la ira cruzó en sus rostros, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a explotar.

—Bueno Lovino ¿y esto?—preguntó alegremente América agitando su cuchillo ante el italiano.

Romano estaba contra las cuerdas no había manera de confesar eso, sí les robó pero había estado con el agua al cuello.

—Yo no...no se—

—Déjame que lo aclare—les mostró a los demás en la pantalla los movimientos de Romano por las cuentas de todos ellos robándoles dinero.

—Y luego me culpabais a mí de una crisis—América se reía—será interesante enviar estas pruebas a las otras naciones a las que has robado—

Lovino abrió los ojos como platos del horror—Espera no por favor lo siento yo...—

—Al final el ludópata resultaste ser tú—

—¡TÚ ESTAFADOR, LADRÓN, VERÁS COMO TE PILLE, NOS HAS ROBADO!—Inglaterra se habría abalanzado sobre Romano pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

—Perdonadme estaba muy mal económicamente, pero os lo iba a devolver—

—¡Ya lo creo que lo harás niñato!—Prusia también estaba enfadado por esa traición.

—Fratelo ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?—le preguntó Italia dolido por todo esto.

—Yo...me daba vergüenza y...—

—¿Y qué Romano?—insistió Alfred

—Me daba miedo que me hicierais lo mismo que a América—dijo abatido.

Las naciones se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

—Vaya, vaya Lovino temías que te hicieran eso y por eso les robaste, además de ser arrogante. Eres un hipócrita después de lo que me hiciste ¿ahora te daba miedo a enfrentarte a lo mismo que yo? Eres una vergüenza Romano—

Romano lloró, no dejó su llanto mientras Alfred lo volvía a encadenar las otras naciones estaban aturdidas.

—Bueno ahora que se ha aclarado me toca a mí, no solo les robaste a ellos, también a mí así que te desollaré un poco—

—No...por favor América—pero la nación lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate Romano no tienes nada que decir, lo que si vas es a gritar—

Los gritos de Romano resonaban en las paredes Italia sollozaba y los demás miraron cómo Alfred le desollaba una parte de la espalda a Lovino y la nación italiana sollozaba de dolor mientras lo torturaban.


	5. Chapter 5

—Esto está resultando de lo más entretenido—se rió Alfred.

Romano se acurrucó en el suelo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas del dolor, maldiciéndose por su estupidez, si no hubiera hecho caso a los demás no habría ocurrido nada de esto.

—Te lo tienes muy creído ¿eh América? Pero no me das miedo, sigues siendo un mocoso ruidoso—Gilbert fulminaba con la mirada a Alfred—Me da lo mismo si estás loco de remate y si se te cambian los ojos o tienes doble personalidad me da igual—dijo con suficiencia.

Ludwin quería golpear a su hermano por su imprudencia.

América con sus perturbadores ojos se acercó a Prusia al mismo tiempo un aura terrible, fría y oscura lo rodeaba haciendo que incluso Bielorrusia pareciera un bebé haciendo una rabieta.

—No iba a comenzar contigo Prusia pero en fin—

Gilbert ya se arrepentía de haberlo insultado. América parecía un monstruo, incluso Rusia se veía asustado de él.

—¿Y qué?—dijo Gilbert intentando aparentar valentía—¿Me vas a torturar? ¿o usaras tus torturas psicológicas? Eso no me afecta a mí. Soy demasiado impresionante—

Alfred puso sus ojos en negro—Gilbert ya aburres a los demás con eso nadie se lo traga —sacudió la cabeza—Estarás orgulloso de tu hermano pequeño pero siendo sinceros ¿seguro que no tienes ni un poco de resentimiento hacia él? Al fin y al cabo fueron sus acciones las que te llevaron a lo que eres ahora. Un fracasado, una ex nación que vive con su hermano menor que además es una poderosa nación y recibes órdenes de él. Seguro que aquello fue una patada a tu orgullo, señor impresionante—

Gilbert negó con la cabeza—Eso no es verdad es cierto que en un principio estaba furioso con Ludwin pero...—se calló con lo que dijo al ver la mirada herida de Alemania, quiso morderse la lengua ¿Por qué no podía por una vez callarse? Esto era exactamente lo que quería América

—Bueno tú lo has dicho—Alfred sonrió fue a su ordenador. En la pantalla vieron que se metía en el ordenador de alguien, las otras naciones temían quien sería el próximo.

Se metió en una página web que tenía de fondo la bandera prusiana.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó curioso Francia sabía que aquello tenía que ser de Gilbert pero jamás la había visto. Se dio cuenta de que Prusia estaba más pálido de lo normal, el terror inundaba sus ojos. Fuera lo que fuera esa página no podía ser nada bueno par el prusiano.

—Es la página web de Prusia pero solo puede visitarla él, eso me hizo curioso si es una página web ¿por qué no lo publica Gilbert? Con lo que le gusta presumir. El siempre ha tenido la manía de documentar su vida en esos diarios y digamos que esta web es por el estilo, vamos a visitarla—

—No por favor Alfred no lo hagas te lo suplico—el prusiano había perdido toda su arrogancia y le suplicaba.

Francis miró a su amigo en shock, jamás imaginó que alguna vez en su vida vería a Gilbert rogar, Alemania mismo tampoco se lo creía. Su hermano mayor que no se arrodillaría ni aunque tuviera una pistola en la cabeza.

América sonrió a Gilbert antes de continuar, la web tenía una introducción que hablaba de Gilbert ser la personificación de Prusia y lo impresionante que era, sobre todo de sus conquistas.

Abajo había un letrero que ponía **CONQUISTAS** en letras grandes y oscuras.

—Cuando vi este letrero pensé que se refería a tus conquistas militares de tus años como nación pero al mirarlos me di cuenta de que era otro tipo de conquistas—

Las naciones no entendían lo que decía Alfred. Vieron como pinchaba en una carpeta que ponía Ana 25 de marzo de 2017. Observaron atónitos una foto que se hizo Gilbert con una chica en la cama mientras esta dormía y era claro lo que habían estado haciendo antes. Prusia sonreía a la cámara muy presumido y hacía la señal de la victoria con los dedos.

Alfred miró a Prusia exasperado—¿De veras Prusia? ¿en serio pones a los que te has tirado en esta web tuya como un diario de conquistas? Eres tan pervertido como Francia—

—¡Oye no nos compares! ¡jamás haría algo así, yo soy romántico y tengo respeto por mis parejas—

—¿Romántico? ¿respetuoso? Será mejor que no digas eso Francis porque no es verdad—

El francés tragó saliva y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

—Bruder ¿que es lo que has hecho?—Alemania estaba incrédulo, su hermano había hecho muchas tonterías pero ninguna como esta, jamás imaginó que hiciera algo así por muy inmaduro que fuese.

—Vamos a ver otro, este seguro que os suena—pinchó uno que ponía Roderich 8 de julio de 2015.

—No puede ser—dijo Francia en voz baja.

Eran fotos de Austria y Prusia en la cama Gilbert se hacía una foto de ellos mientras el austríaco dormía en sus brazos, Alfred luego le dio a un vídeo en el que estaban los dos hombres teniendo sexo mientras se besaban.

Ludwin se quedó sin palabras, Francia también se había quedado en blanco e Italia parecía que su mandíbula se desencajaría.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco Gilbert!? ¿¡con Austria!? ¿sabes cómo se lo tomará Hungría? ¡ella te matará!—Alemania jamás pensó que su hermano cometiera semejante estupidez.

—¡Lo sé west, lo sé! estábamos borrachos ¡no era mi intención lo juro!—el prusiano se paso las manos por el pelo.

—Borracho pero lo suficientemente lúcido como para tomar fotos y un vídeo—dijo América sarcásticamente, Gilbert lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes que te meterás en un buen lio mom ami?—el francés estaba aturdido incrédulo por la idiotez de Prusia.

—Si que se va a meter en un buen lío sobre todo por que he enviado todo esto al correo de Elizabeta—dijo América.

—¿¡Que has qué!?—Ludwin ya podía ver la violenta reacción de la húngara cuando viera el mensaje.

—¡BASTARDO!—Gilbert se abalanzó sobre Alfred quien ya lo estaba esperando y golpeó al prusiano.

—Tranquilo Gilbert no te pongas así y eso que no les he mostrado lo más gordo—sonrió al ver la cara de horror del prusiano, se acercó a su ordenador mientras Gilbert tiraba de las cadenas y gritaba que se detuviera.

Pinchó una pestaña que no tenía nombre ni fecha pero mostraron un vídeo que impactó a todo el mundo sobre todo a Alemania que por un momento pensó que se le paraba el corazón, Prusia e Italia estaban en la cama, Feliciano al ver este vídeo rompió a llorar.

—¡Por favor América, para te lo ruego!—le suplicó el italiano.

—Lo siento Italia pero creo que Ludwin tiene derecho a saber que lo engañaste con su propio hermano—

Alemania no dijo nada mientras veía la imagen con incredulidad, su novio y su hermano...sintió ganas de vomitar y lo hizo, se volvió hacia un rincón y vomitó allí mismo.

—West...escucha fue hace un tiempo lo lamento tanto yo...—no pudo decir más porque Alemania le dio un puñetazo, luego otro en el costado y otro de nuevo en su cara. A continuación le dio patadas en las costillas rompiéndole una, Francis y e Inglaterra tuvieron que quitar a Ludwin de Gilbert, quien podría haberse defendido pero no lo hizo—Perdóname West—el prusiano tenía sangre saliendo de su boca y la cara llena de golpes.

—¡NO ME LLAMES WEST! ¿¡ERA ESTO TU VENGANZA PORQUE DEJARAS DE SER UN PAÍS!?—

Gilbert lo miró incrédulo—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡eso fue hace mucho! ¡tu eres mi hermano y te quiero! Lo de Italia fue un error—

—Olvídalo Prusia no quiero verte ni oírte, te odio—

—Vee Alemania lo siento mucho aquello fue el mayor error de mi vida—El italiano se arrepentía amargamente de lo que pasó con Prusia. No quería perder Alemania, lo amaba tanto

—Yo te amé Italia te fui fiel...y ahora no sé que pensar, los dos me dais asco—dijo disgustado Ludwin.

Feliciano lloró con el corazón destrozado mientras Lovino intentaba consolarlo, Gilbert por primera vez en siglos tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No sé de qué te lamentas Italia si al final le pusiste los cuernos al pobre Alemania. Desde luego si que te gustan los Alemanes—

Feliciano lo miró con una expresión que no era nada habitual en él la ira.

—¡Vaya el cobarde si que tiene garras!—América se rió.

Italia quería ir a por él pero su hermano lo detuvo—No lo hagas, lo hace a propósito—

Feliciano sabía que tenía razón, Alfred solo quería provocarlo como a los demás y sabía muy bien que jamás podría con América, la sonrisa demasiado alegre que le dedicó América lo perturbó.

—Tú te lo buscaste Italia de todos fuiste el más compasivo pero no te detuviste, yo solo te estoy castigando. Si no lo hubieras hecho podríais haber vivido felices sin que Alemania se enterara de esto jamás—

Alfred se paró frente a un Gilbert arrodillado en el suelo quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eres tan arrogante Prusia deberías haber borrado todas esas imágenes pero nunca creíste que alguien se colaría en tu web y causaría esto ¿verdad? Espero que esto te sirva para que aprendas algo de humildad—

América con un movimiento rápido de su mano agarró uno de sus ojos, granate y se lo arrancó de un tirón. Gilbert aulló de dolor mientras se tapaba la cuenca llena de sangre.

—¡Gilbert!— Francis se precipitó hacia su amigo, lo cogió entre sus brazos y le susurró palabras de consuelo, mientras vio como Alfred se reía y se pasaba el ojo de Prusia de una mano a otra como si fuera una pelota de béisbol.

—Toma Italia—le lanzó el globo acular al pequeño italiano quien asqueado y horrorizado lo apartó de él con un grito—¿Por qué reaccionas así? es el ojo de tu otro amante, creí que lo querías conservar—

Feliciano sentía nauseas.

—Bien Gilbert, ojo por ojo—Alfred se sentó y miró con satisfacción el resultado de lo que hizo, Alemania y su hermano destruidos, Italia también parecía a punto de desmoronarse. Todas las naciones estaban aterradas, destrozadas y hundidas.

Inglaterra miró a América y supo que esto es lo que quería desde el principio, destrozarlos por completo como hicieron con él. Bajo la cabeza lamentando sus acciones no solo por lo que les ocurría ahora sino por lo que le hicieron a Alfred.

Dios ¿que habían despertado en Alfred?


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred sonrió viendo a su alrededor, Italia sollozaba sin parar, Prusia se apoyaba en Francia quien presionaba un pañuelo donde le habían arrancado un ojo. Canadá lloraba perturbado por todo lo que había ocurrido, Ludwin parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque de nervios y en cuanto a China y Rusia esos dos habían tenido días mejores.

Japón se acurrucaba como podía, apoyado contra la pared no podía decir nada tenía la boca cosida, aunque no era una gran diferencia a cuando no la tenía cosida e Inglaterra le suplicaba que parara esto.

Alfred miraba a su alrededor con un entusiasmo parecido al de un niño en una tienda de caramelos, fijo su atención en las dos naciones asiáticas y se acercó hacía ellos. Ambos aterrados intentaron alejarse pero para su sorpresa la nación sacó su móvil y empezó a hacerles fotos.

—Perdonad pero quiero inmortalizar esto como hicisteis conmigo—

Las naciones de la habitación se estremecieron cuando Alfred les recordó como le hicieron fotos mientras lo violaban.

Cuando terminó de hacer fotos a las naciones humilladas, guardo su teléfono y miró pensativo a Japón.

De repente, apartó a China y cogió a Japón por el rostro Y para sorpresa y horror de los presentes América se acercó a la cara mutilada de Kiku y le dio un beso a la nación en sus ensangrentados y mutilados labios cosidos.

La nación después de un largo beso se separó de Japón y se volvió hacia los presentes sus propios labios manchados con la sangre de Japón—Mmmm, me encantan los besos—Se relamió los labios ensangrentados—sobre todo si son así de sangrientos—diciendo con un tono de broma.

Los de la habitación se quedaron en silencio, Inglaterra estaba completamente blanco. Incluso Francia se había quedado sin palabras por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Una conclusión que llegaron las naciones en silencio es que Alfred estaba enfermo y más loco que Rusia, el ruso mismo miraba a América sin poder decir nada.

_Está peor que mi hermana Bela._

America centro entonces su atención en Inglaterra.

—No voy a parar Inglaterra de hecho ahora voy a por lo más interesante—agarró a Francia del pelo y lo separó de Gilbert quien intentó detenerlo, las otras naciones también intentaron impedirlo pero América era mucho más fuerte que ellos.

—Amerique por favor—el francés le suplicaba—Te lo ruego para esto—

Alfred le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, oyéndose un desagradable crack.

—Ni se te ocurra suplicar Francia maldito hipócrita—gruñó.

Alfred miró a Inglaterra y sonrió de forma triste.

—¿Sabes iggy? tal vez si os lo hubiera contado, nada de esto habría sucedido ¿Por qué te crees que me independicé?—

Arthur sintió que le faltaba el aire y un temor lo asfixiaba—¿Que quieres decir?— 

xxxxxxxx

_—¡Inglaterra no puedes hacer eso! ¡los impuestos son demasiado para mi gente!—_

_—Esos impuestos son para los gastos de guerra Alfred y no hay más que hablar—respondió Arthur con voz seca._

_Los dos se encontraban en el despacho de Inglaterra y discutían sobre un tema ahora recurrente, los impuestos. Alfred vino furioso a su despacho intentando que la nación isleña cambiara de opinión pero Inglaterra fue inflexible sobre el tema._

_—¡No me vengas con esa Arthur! ¡serán para los gastos de __**Tú **__guerra y mientras mi gente apenas tiene para comer y la economía está mal por decir lo menos!—_

_—Tu gente se adaptará al igual que tú. Está claro que he sido demasiado suave contigo y eso fue un error. Obedecerás las órdenes de su majestad te guste o no—el inglés se levantó y se plantó frente a la colonia._

_—Ya me lo has dejado claro, pero una cosa son los impuestos y luego lo que tus soldados han hecho, disparar contra la gente de Boston—Alfred estaba lívido por aquello._

_—Aquello fue un lamentable accidente, no habría pasado de no ser por los disturbios que provocaron tu gente—  
—Los provocaron porque estaban furiosos y hartos de cómo el rey los ha estado tratando—_

_—Tú y tu gente deberíais saber que todo esto por vuestro bien, y ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender—dicho esto le dio la espalda y se centró en los papeles._

_Alfred lo miró lleno de cólera, últimamente Inglaterra se comportaba como un tirano hacia él y su pueblo, la ira lo inundó y sintió esa familiar sensación que lo invadía. Sin que Inglaterra se diera cuenta América cogió un abrecartas, uno de sus ojos todavía era normal pero el otro había cambiado por completo. América con una mueca feroz se dispuso a apuñalar a la nación más vieja hasta que fuera una masa irreconocible, pero recordó al Arthur amable que le contaba historias cuando era niño y lo consoló cuando murió su amigo humano Davie de la vejez._

_Alfred se detuvo en seco miró su reflejo en el espejo y vio sus ojos bicolores y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, horrorizado puso el abrecartas de nuevo en la estantería y se fue de allí a toda velocidad antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera toda su vida, haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de Arthur._

_Corrió hasta llegar al bosque y miró su reflejo en un rio, por suerte su ojo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un árbol agarrándose la cabeza ¿que había estado a punto de hacer? Si no hubiera recuperado sus sentidos en el último momento le habría hecho daño a Arthur. Tenia que detener esto, no era la única vez que había estado a punto de perder el control y por poco hace daño a Arthur, tenía que parar sino la próxima vez le haría daño a él o a Canadá._

_—No tengo otra opción—_

xxxxxxxxxx

Inglaterra se quedó sin palabras, los de la habitación se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

—Alfred tu...¿por eso te independizaste?—

—¡Por supuesto idiota! Fue por eso y por mi gente, para no continuar sujetos a los caprichos de tu rey—hizo una pausa para calmarse—Me fui en parte para protegerte a ti y a Canadá de mi mismo, sobre todo en aquella época yo era muy volátil. Luché contra ti y obtuve mi independencia pero no fue como yo me esperaba—

xxxxxxxxxx

_—Inglaterra tú que solías ser tan grande—Alfred dejó a la nación derrotada en el barro llorando. Ya esta, lo había conseguido su gente era libre, él era libre y Matthew y Arthur ya no estarían en peligro con él._

_Entonces ¿por qué no estaba feliz? ¿por qué tenía ganas de llorar? En realidad lo sabía porque ahora estaba separado de su familia, había hecho daño a Inglaterra cuando precisamente quería evitarlo. Se fue con sus tropas a celebrar la victoria._

_Lituania caminaba por el bosque en dirección hacia la cabaña de Alfred hacía mucho que no sabía nada de su amigo y estaba preocupado cuando celebró su independencia la sonrisa no llegó a sus orejas y había tristeza en sus ojos._

_Toris entro en la cabaña la puerta estaba abierta, miró a su alrededor con cautela pensando que habían entrado a robar, los muebles estaban destrozados, manchas oscuras de lo que parecía ser sangre adornaban las paredes y algunas tenían forma de mano. Marcas de arañazos estampaban las paredes, era como si un animal salvaje hubiera estado encerrado allí._

_Lituania sacó su arma y se acercó a una figura acurrucada en un rincón, bajo su arma al ver que era Alfred, sentado en el suelo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas._

_—¿Alfred?—_

_El joven levantó la vista y Toris contuvo el aliento, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas eran de un inquietante color rojo y negro._

_—Alfred ¿que te ha pasado?—_

_—Esta es mi maldición—La nación habló a través de sus brazos._

_—¿Tu maldición?—Lithuania no entendía a lo que se refería._

_—Es una larga historia Toris y ahora no quiero explicarla—América levantó la cabeza revelando por completo su cara._

_Lithuania contuvo un grito de horror, Alfred se había mutilado la cara apuñalándose y haciéndose cortes por todo su rostro, vio en el suelo una navaja manchada de sangre._

_—América ¿que te has hecho?—_

_—Estaba tan frustrado Toris, tan furioso conmigo mismo. Después de tantos años de guerra y sacrificios conseguí independizarme pero en lugar de alegrarme era miserable. Me miré al espejo y me dije que no debía estar triste tenía que ser feliz y me odié a mi mismo por lo que hice pasar a mi familia y mi pueblo—_

_Alfred lloraba como un animal herido que pedía la muerte y terminar con su sufrimiento. Toris estaba conmocionado, jamás pensó que Alfred ocultara tanta tristeza._

_Lituania no perdió el tiempo se puso a curarle las heridas a América y a arreglar el lugar mientras Alfred dormía, Toris levantó un pesado estante y pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ¿que le había pasado a América? ¿esto lo sabían las otras naciones?_

_—Toris...—_

_El Lithuano se volvió hacia Alfred el joven afortunadamente había recuperado el color normal de sus ojos pero seguía teniendo un aspecto deprimente._

_—¿Como estás?—Lituania le tendió un baso de agua que la otra nación bebió teniendo cuidado de sus heridas._

_—Mal ¿pero que ha pasado? ¿y estas heridas?—_

_Toris frunció el ceño confundido—¿No recuerdas nada?—_

_La nación más joven negó con la cabeza—No...lo último que recuerdo es estar bebiendo frente a la chimenea y luego encontrarme aquí, pero lo recordaré con el tiempo—_

_Toris le relató a Alfred todo desde que entró en la cabaña, cuando terminó América parecía peor._

_—Perdóname si te hice pasar un mal rato Toris, al menos no hice daño a nadie—_

_—No pasa nada Alfred eres mi amigo no me importa todo esto, sé que eres una buena persona y en cuanto a Inglaterra no te preocupes lo superará—_

_América solo podía esperar que fuera verdad._

xxxxxxxxxx

Los de la sala estaban conmocionados particularmente Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá estaban sin palabras, no habían tenido ni idea de lo miserable que fue en realidad Alfred.

— Estaba asustado no sabía lo que me pasaba. Cada vez que alguien hacía mucho daño a mí o a mi gente perdía el control y cuando me despertaba había cometido una carnicería, además en ese tiempo no querías saber nada de mí—América bajo la cabeza y todos vieron por un momento la inmensa tristeza y desesperación que cargaba la nación—Después recordaba lo que hice cuando dormía en forma de pesadillas, la culpa y el odio hacia mi mismo aumentaban, Toris me ayudaba aunque no quería meterlo en problemas—

—¿Toris sabía todo esto?—preguntó Rusia sorprendido, su antiguo subordinado jamás le dijo aquello.

—Él guardó mi secreto, siempre fue muy amable y comprensivo además supongo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar a personas con problemas—contestó América, dándole una mirada que envió una punzada de miedo a la nación rusa.

—El tiempo que Lithuania vivió conmigo descubrí algo, un día entre en su habitación y el se estaba poniendo una camisa y vi las cicatrices en su espalda—

Todos miraban a Rusia, quien no dijo nada.

—Yo seré un monstruo sádico pero solo se lo hago a los que se lo han buscado de verdad ¿Tu? Tu solo eres un despreciable monstruo enfermo y solitario que se siente mejor atormentando a los demás no solo a Toris y a mí—

Rusia no dijo nada pero sabía que América tenía razón, era un monstruo que necesitaba infligir dolor a los demás era penoso.

—Y bueno ya que estamos sacando los esqueletos de nuestros armarios es hora de que diga lo que os he estado ocultado desde hace siglos—


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Lo que has ocultado?—Le preguntó Francia, no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

—Bueno antes de que pudiera mantener el control de vez en cuando me provocaban y yo terminaba por enfadarme y creedme no era nada agradable—

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ellos ya lo estaban comprobando en sus propias carnes.

—Intenté controlarme y lo conseguía casi siempre, excepto unas pocas veces. En una ocasión me enfurecí tanto que no pude impedirlo, fue en mi guerra civil—

Inglaterra sabía que fue uno de los peores momentos en la vida de Alfred, no le extrañaba nada.

—Fue en plena guerra civil, dos de mis generales James Morrison y Dean Walker, ambos eran muy amigos, estuvieron en muchas batallas juntos y sus familias eran amigas—calló un momento pudieron la ver la tristeza en él—Un día los dos junto a sus respectivas tropas fueron a la batalla para combatir a los confederados, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse al enemigo, Dean y sus hombres traicionaron a James y los suyos—

—¿Que?—exclamaron los de la sala se quedaron.

—Si, es cierto Dean, quien había sido amigo de James desde hacía muchos años mató a James. El, su hijo y sus soldados estaban aliados a los confederados en realidad, Dean apuñaló a James sin darle oportunidad de defenderse mientras sus hombres mataban a los de James—los ojos de América se llenaron de ira y puro odio—Fuimos traicionados, pero no acabó aquí. La esposa de Dean y su hija se reunieron con la esposa e hija de James y las envenenaron, la niña solo tenía dieciséis años—

Las naciones se quedaron indignadas, Ludwin sintió repugnancia. ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar así a sus compañeros de armas y matar a una mujer inocente y su hija?

—Como comprenderéis yo no pude controlarme después de esa traición, sobre todo porque ellos no mostraban remordimiento en absoluto, así que decidí hacer de sus últimos momentos con vida un verdadero infierno antes de enviarles al verdadero— 

xxxxxxxxxx 

_Dean celebraba una fiesta en su mansión, en el gran salón estaban su esposa e hija. También estaban varios de sus más allegados subordinados con los que había servido desde hacía años._

_El general hizo un brindis y todos le imitaron—Estamos aquí para celebrar la gran victoria en la batalla contra la unión, me llena de alegría ver que las personas que más quiero están en este salón conmigo. Mi familia y vosotros mis leales compañeros y amigos, ¡por la confederación!—_

_Todos los del salón repitieron lo mismo y aplaudieron. Mientras la escena era vista desde las sombras por una figura que los miraba con odio ardiente y desprecio. Como quería hacerles pedazos, que suplicaran por sus miserables vidas mientras sufrían lo inimaginable._

_Pero no, todavía no, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y él se lo iba a servir y mucho._

_—¿Querida has visto a nuestro hijo Edgar?—su esposa Anne negó con la cabeza._

_—Si es por su hijo no se preocupe seguramente se habrá retrasado—la familia se volvió hacia uno de los criados, un joven que estaba en un rincón._

_—¿Y tú quien eres? no te recuerdo muchacho—_

_—Soy nuevo señor, la verdad es que acepte este trabajo para conocer al general Dean, he oído mucho de usted—_

_—Vaya gracias es un alago joven—_

_—Oh, no para nada—se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el general y su familia. Los tres se quedaron sin aliento al ver sus ojos—Quería ver a la rata que traicionó a sus amigos y compañeros—_

_—¿Quien.? ¿quien eres?—tartamudeó Anne._

_Alfred se inclinó en la mesa hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros de la del general._

_—Soy América el país que traicionaste—_

_Dean palideció al igual que su esposa y su hija, el miedo brotó en ellos._

_—Ahora os voy a enseñar una lección sobre mí, nadie me traiciona sin pagar caras con las consecuencias, NADIE—_

_En el gran salón salieron un numeroso grupo de hombres armados que empezaron a apresar a los invitados, Dean miraba a su alrededor sin saber que hacer, Anne cogió a su hija en brazos y se escondieron debajo la mesa. Pero dos hombres las sacaron, Dean intentó llegar a ellas pero terminó siendo golpeado con la culata de un fusil._

_La habitación se calmo y Alfred miro a los prisioneros. Sus hombres los habían reducido bajo estrictas ordenes suyas de no matarlos, tenía algo reservado para ellos._

_—Por favor América—suplicó Dean arrodillado junto a su familia—Deja a mi esposa y mi hija libres—_

_—Ni hablar general ellas son igual de responsables. Sé muy bien que Anne y tu hija Rose envenenaron a la familia de James ¿¡cómo pudisteis!? su hija tenía más o menos la misma edad que la tuya, eran civiles y James no se merecía lo que le hiciste, ni sus hombres—luego sonrió—Por cierto tus tropas están ahora mismo siendo aniquiladas por mis hombres en este momento, tiene sus ventajas infiltrarse aquí—_

_Dean y su familia se estremecieron bajo su mirada de asco y odio. Se desconcertaron cuando América les sonrió ampliamente._

_—Tengo un castigo especial para ti Dean—Cogió el cuchillo del general traidor y se lo entregó al hombre confundido—Este es el cuchillo con el que mataste a James, me parece apropiado para lo que tengo planeado—_

_—Tú eliges Dean, uno matas con este cuchillo a todos tus amigos y subordinados que hay en este salón. O dos si no lo haces entonces yo y mis hombres mataremos a tu hija—_

_Los de la sala se quedaron helados con lo que dijo la nación, Dean estaba completamente pálido, su esposa e hija sollozaban aterradas._

_—Yo...no puedo elegir—_

_—Eso no te debe resultar difícil Dean, tú antes elegiste traicionarnos y matar a tus compañeros ¿que diferencia hay ahora? ¿qué escogerás, tus hombres o tu hija? Es el único hijo que te queda—_

_Walker lo miró alarmado un miedo frió le llenó el pecho—Mi hijo—_

_—¿Edgar? Es un chico valiente tengo que admitirlo, opuso resistencia pero murió de una forma dolorosa, si te soy sincero—_

_Anne se puso pálida ante lo que decía, Dean negó con la cabeza._

_—No es verdad, mientes—_

_—No te miento y te lo demostraré, chicos traedlo—uno de sus hombres trajo una campana plateada sobre un plato, Alfred la retiró y para horror de los presentes era la cabeza de Edgar._

_Anne gritó, un llanto de pura angustia, su hija gemía de espanto y Dean gritó de dolor. Las lágrimas cayeron al suelo y los sollozos sonaron por toda la habitación._

_—No os preocupéis una parte de él siempre estará con vosotros, cuando lo maté decidí descuartizarlo y serviroslo, es lo que habéis comido en vuestra celebración—_

_Dean sin decir más se puso a vomitar, otros en la sala también lo hicieron, Anne miró a Alfred con odio en sus ojos._

_—¡ERES UN MONSTRUO ENFERMO!, ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO!?—_

_Alfred se planto ante ella con un aura tan oscura y amenazadora que la mujer se puso a temblar con su hija en brazos._

_—No deberías decir esas cosas. Tú y tu hija matasteis a una buena mujer y una niña así que es mejor que estés en silencio—_

_Se volvió hacia Dean—Bueno Dean ¿qué decides?—_

_Dean no quería perder a sus amigos pero no podía perder a su hija._

_—¿No le harás nada?—_

_—Tienes mi palabra de que ni yo ni mis hombres le pondremos un dedo encima a tu preciosa hija—_

_El general con el cuchillo fue asesinando uno a uno a sus compañeros, unos lo rogaban y otros se resignaban a su destino._

_—¡Por favor señor no lo haga!—Le suplicó un joven oficial, Dean cerró los ojos._

_—Lo siento—le dijo antes de apuñalarlo en el corazón. Cuando terminó y Dean asesinó a todos los de la sala, América se acercó a él y le cogió el cuchillo._

_—Lo has hecho bien Dean pero todavía queda uno pero de ese me ocuparé yo—Alfred sin más degolló a Walker ante la mirada horrorizada de su familia —Cumplió su palabra ahora yo cumpliré la mía—_

_Anne esperaba que las liberaran, pero para su sorpresa los hombres de América las agarraron a las dos y salieron de la casa._

_—¿Adonde nos llevas?—dijo asustada._

_—No muy lejos de aquí, esta a veinte minutos andando—siguieron hasta que se encontraron en un campo donde había un espantapájaros. A la señal de Alfred los hombres lo retiraron y en su lugar pusieron a la chica que chillaba pidiendo ayuda._

_—¡NO, SUELTA A MI HIJA!—Miró desesperada cómo los hombres vertían sangre en la chica hasta que estuvo totalmente embadurnada—¿Que le estáis haciendo?—_

_—Eso es para atraer a los cuervos y otros depredadores con el olor de la sangre, vendrán como moscas a la miel y se tomarán un festín con tu hija. No será una muerte agradable que se la coman viva—_

_Anne quiso abalanzarse sobre la nación pero el otro fácilmente la hizo caerse al suelo._

_—Tu...le prometiste a mi esposo que si él mataba a sus hombres no le harías nada a nuestra hija—_

_—Y he cumplido mi promesa le prometí que ni yo ni mis hombres le pondríamos un dedo encima a tu hija pero no dije nada de los animales—_

_Anne soltó un grito de pura desesperación, su marido nunca debió subestimarlos, pensando que podrían quedar impunes. Jamás imaginaron lo que haría América ni de lo que era capaz, ahora era el fin._

_—Mátame—_

_—De eso ni hablar estarás el resto de tu vida en una celda jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol y les he dado órdenes a mis hombres de que te lleven a un sitio que no sepa porque en cuanto vuelva a la normalidad. Me volveré mucho más blando y querré liberarte así que no—_

_Alfred se marchó, vengando así a James a su familia y hombres, mientras oía el llanto de la madre al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su hija cuando los pájaros empezaban a descender._

xxxxxxxxxx

—Anne presenció como los pájaros se comían viva a su hija y en cuanto a ella terminó sus días en una celda—Alfred concluyó su historia como quien acaba de contar un cuento de navidad.

Los del G8 se quedaron sin palabras, Francis miraba a Alfred como si no lo reconociera, Matthew no articulaba ninguna palabra, demasiado afectado para decir algo y Arthur parecía completamente en el limbo. Él había hecho cosas crueles como nación ¿pero algo así? Jamas.

América notó el pesado silencio en la habitación, todos los de la habitación incluso Rusia lo miraban perplejos.

—¿Por que estáis tan sorprendidos? vosotros también habéis hecho cosas terribles y por motivos menos graves—

—Alfred ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste hace años?—

—¡POR QUE NO QUERÍA QUE ME VIERAIS COMO UN MONSTRUO!—

Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos—¿Crees que me gusta esto? cuando recupero la cordura siempre acabo sintiéndome culpable y un monstruo. No podía soportar que me mirarais de forma distinta—

—Alfred yo...lo siento—Canadá siempre había sentido un poco de celos de su hermano pero al saber todo esto se alegraba de no estar en su lugar.

—Alfred te habríamos ayudado...—Arthur se callo al oír la risa de América.

—No me hagas reír Artie, sé que en el fondo nunca me perdonaste que te dejara y aunque te lo hubiera contado jamás me habrías creído—

—América estaba furioso pero te habría ayudado. Nunca deje de preocuparme por ti—Inglaterra por muy enfadado que estuviera se preocupaba por Alfred y lo quería. Alfred agachó la cabeza y cuando la levantó uno de sus ojos estaba recuperando el color normal.

—Por favor América para todo esto ya no es necesario—era su oportunidad, parecía que Alfred estaba volviendo en sí. Sus ojos poco a poco volvían a la normalidad.

—¿Iggy?—América estaba desorientado se tambaleó y tubo que agarrarse a la mesa, se llevo una mano a la cabeza—¿Donde...?¿dónde estamos?—

—Alfred sigue escuchándome y mantente calmado—le dijo Francia.

Alfred miró la habitación y luego a ellos. Sus ojos se ampliaron como si comprendiera algo.

—Esta habitación la recuerdo aquí es donde vosotros, donde me...—se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó.

—¡Alfred, cálmate!—Canadá intentó tranquilizar a América pero era tarde, las naciones vieron como los ojos cambiaban de nuevo para ser de color rojo y negro.

América se incorporó y suspiró—Bueno eso estuvo un poco cerca, no voy a acabar hasta que haya terminado con todos vosotros—se volvió hacía Arthur—Y aunque tú ya no estuvieras enfadado conmigo yo jamás os perdonaré lo que me hicisteis

—Tampoco podía decirte nada de esto Inglaterra por que cometí algunas atrocidades que nunca quise que descubrieras—

—Fue en julio de 1888 cuando fui a visitarte en Londres—


	8. Chapter 8

—Yo la verdad es que estuve a punto de decírtelo todo en una ocasión así que fui a hacerte una visita sorpresa en Londres—

—¿Tú fuiste a verme?—Arthur no tenía ni idea—Pero no me visitaste no lo recuerdo, ni me dijiste todo esto—

América se sentó en el sillón por primera vez en ese día se lo veía cansado.

—Es cierto fui a verte quería decírtelo, no podía más pero cuando iba de camino a tu casa me perdí en un barrio pobre y miserable, Withechapel—

Palideció—¿Sabes lo peligroso que era ese barrio en esos tiempos?, ¡sobre todo porque había un asesino matando por allí!—

Alfred se burló—Oh créeme lo sé, estaba buscando a un policía para que me ayudara a orientarme cuando un grupo de personas borrachas se cruzaron en mi camino casi todas eran mujeres. Pero los dos hombres debían de ser sus proxenetas, se pusieron a provocarme. Yo los ignoré y uno de ellos golpeó mi cabeza con una botella de cristal. En el suelo el grupo me dio una paliza mientras se reían de mí, cuando esos dos tipos iban a violarme un policía vino hacía nosotros y los ahuyento, a mí me llevaron a un hospital—

A Inglaterra se le revolvió el estómago, en el pasado habían estado a punto de hacerle eso a América pero en esa ocasión se salvó aunque no pudo salvarse de ellos.

—Cuando me desperté en ese hospital de Londres perdí el control y decidí vengarme, no fue fácil encontrarlos. Uno a uno les di caza y deje por último a esos dos proxenetas pero oculté sus cuerpos. Los anteriores asesinatos llamaron demasiado la atención—

Inglaterra lo miró alarmado ante una espantosa posibilidad.

—Ese periodo fue el más largo en el que me mantuve así, excepto por vosotros, me costo meses pero logre hacerles pagar— 

xxxxxxxxxx 

_Alfred estaba absolutamente lívido, como se atrevían a hacerle aquello, la policía no pudo interrogarle, una vez que se despertó y vio esos horribles ojos en un espejo sonrió y se fue sin que nadie lo notara._

_Cambio de planes en lugar de ir a ver a Arthur ataría unos cabos sueltos._

_Se registró en un elegante hotel con un nombre falso y consiguió ropa de un típico obrero pobre de Withechapel. Afortunadamente mientras lo golpeaban pudo escuchar el nombre de algunos de ellos y se sabía de memoria el físico de todos, solo necesitaba encontrarlos._

_Disfrazado de obrero se paseaba por las calles de Withechapel pero solo de noche y se ponía una gorra para que nadie viera sus ojos._

_Se hizo pasar un simple cliente, vestido elegantemente y hablando con los distintos proxenetas. Al final dio con los dos y pudo localizar a las mujeres. Las siguió aprendiendo sus rutinas._

_Su primera victima la mató a finales de agosto, se disfrazó para parecer más mayor de lo que aparentaba y se puso una peluca. No fue difícil atraerla con la promesa de dinero, cuando la tuvo sacó un cuchillo._

_—Ahora escúchame bien—le dijo en voz baja, la mujer asustada asintió—Hace poco tú y otras personas atacasteis a un hombre y le disteis una paliza, la policía por suerte os interrumpió ¿No es así Polly?—_

_La mujer palideció—Estábamos borrachos—_

_—Pero no es excusa para lo que hicisteis—se acercó más, ella pudo verle los ojos y la mujer habría gritado de no ser por que Alfred le tapó boca._

_—¿Que eres?—Polly jamás había visto unos ojos así y sería lo último que vería._

_—Soy vuestra pesadilla, un demonio que ha venido a castigaros—_

_La asesinó e hizo varias incisiones en su abdomen._

_Una detrás de otra fue a por las mujeres y cada asesinato era más espantoso que el anterior, Annie la mató y para despistar a la policía disperso sus pertenecías por el patio, pero se llevó los anillos de latón, tenía algo planeado con ellos._

_A Elizabeth y Catherine las mató la misma noche, con Elizabeth no pudo rematar todo el trabajo y se fue apresuradamente antes de que lo atraparan pero con Catherine se tomó su tiempo._

_La última fue Mary Jane Kelly, se hizo pasar por un cliente y entro en la casa de la mujer. Estando a solas la ira lo dominó y cuando la furia se fue se dio cuenta de la carnicería que había cometido, Mary estaba irreconocible. Incluso estando en ese estado Alfred se conmocionó de lo que hizo._

_Pero todavía tenía que ocuparse de los dos últimos. Esos dos indeseables, empezó por las mujeres para que pareciera que solo iba a por prostitutas y no sospecharan. Durante ese tiempo les envió a los dos hombres los anillos de Annie y los órganos internos de las mujeres para aterrorizarlos._

_Cuando finalmente fue a por ellos habían intentado esconderse pero Alfred los tenía vigilados y finalmente los capturó, a diferencia de las mujeres ellos no morirían inmediatamente, tendrían una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa._

_Cuando terminó supo que debía ocultar los cuerpos, ya había llamado mucho la atención así que los quemó y regresó a casa, en América se limpió y se deshizo de todas las pruebas, después se fue a dormir._

_Para cuando se despertó América no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en los meses anteriores solo que iba de camino a Londres para decirle a Arthur su secreto. Pero cuando vio un periódico relatando los crímenes lo recordó todo horrorizado._

xxxxxxxxxx 

—¿Tú...? ¿tu eres Jack el Destripador?—preguntó Inglaterra se paso los dedos por el cabello parecía que se lo arrancaría, horrorizado.

—¡Bien! ¡premio para el caballero!—se rió—Pues sí soy Jack el Destripador pero no escogí ese apodo, fueron esos periodistas que además escribieron esas cartas, no fui yo—se palmeo la cara, los periodistas harían lo que fuera por una noticia.

—Y que conste que tampoco soy un caníbal ¡por favor! ¿cómo voy a comer eso?—América hizo una mueca—¿Sabéis? llamadme Jack me gusta el nombre. Además cuando estoy en este estado no me puedo considerar Alfred, soy yo por supuesto pero aun así no me parece correcto que me llaméis con ese nombre estando así—

—Siempre que volvía a la normalidad y lo recordaba todo me sentía culpable y tardaba en recuperarme, aunque las personas que hice daño se lo merecían. Pero después de lo ocurrido en Withechapel y las atrocidades que hice me afectaron tanto hasta el punto en que intenté quitarme la vida—

—¿Tú intentaste suicidarte?—preguntó el ruso asombrado sin creerse que el tonto americano hiciera algo así.

—¿Tanto te sorprende Iván? Mi vida no ha sido exactamente un camino de rosas como os pensabais. Toris me encontró cuando me había cortado las venas, me vendo las heridas y se quedó conmigo hasta que no volví a intentarlo ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que si moría entonces me rendiría de verdad y que yo lo que iba a hacer era el camino fácil me pidió que pensara en vosotros y en mi gente—

Arthur se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo una basura, Toris lo cuido cuando el no lo hizo.

—Pues sí aunque ya no intente suicidarme tenía que parar, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que alguno de vosotros idiotas me provocara lo suficiente como para que perdiera la paciencia y pusiera vuestra cabeza como adorno en mi porche. Por eso fui al Tibet, me enteré que allí se medita mucho y se tiene un gran control de tus emociones así que fui. El Tibet fue comprensivo y me ayudo—

—¿Estuviste en el Tibet haciendo meditación?—Romano no se podía imaginar al bastardo hamburguesa haciendo eso.

—Si, funcionó y aquello me ayudó a no dejarme provocar muchas veces por vosotros sobre todo en las guerras, hasta lo de Pearl Harbor en esa guerra mi cordura se fue en dos ocasiones. Después del ataque y otra luego del bombardero a Hiroshima, después de aquello no hubo más incidentes hasta que vosotros me atacasteis—

América sintió odio, rabia y una profunda tristeza hizo todo eso para detenerse y no causar más daño pero sobre todo para protegerlos de si mismo y del monstruo que había en él. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de ellos en una crisis no se contuvieron y lo destrozaron. Ahora se preguntaba quienes eran en realidad los monstruos.

—Siempre me duele la traición y más si son de aquellos cercanos a mí—

Se volvió a Francia y sonrió de una forma que asustó al pervertido francés, el hombre temblaba completamente pálido mientras ese ser que se parecía Alfred pero que no era él se acercaba.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego Francia se llama El salón de belleza. Tu estas obsesionado con tu aspecto Francis así que te ayudaré a mejorarlo, les mostraré a todo el mundo cómo eres en realidad—

Jack se volvió a un asustado Feliciano—Ven Italia necesitaré tu ayuda con esto—

Italia estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse, pero América lo desencadenó y lo llevó a Francis que previamente había sido atado en la silla.

—¡Vaya! Que manos tan cuidadas Francis y esas uñas ¿es manicura? Desde luego te cuidas más que una mujer—se volvió hacia Italia—Feliciano ven vamos a darle a Francia una nueva imagen—le tendió un objeto que en realidad eran un soplete.

—América no entiendo que quieres que haga—

—Es sencillo, quiero que le quemes un par de dedos a Francia—

Francia lo miró con horror.

—No puedo Alfred—dijo tembloroso Feliciano.

—Tú puedes Italia, si pudiste violarme también puedes hacer esto, pero antes tengo que hacer algo—

Jack agarró a su hermano Canadá del pelo y lo arrastro ignorando las súplicas de su hermano, Inglaterra y Francia.

—¡Alfred no hagas esto!—

—¡Amerique por favor deja a Matieu!—

—No os preocupéis no le haré nada, solo quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas—puso a Canadá en una silla justo enfrente de Francis. Lo ato y le puso unas restricciones en el cuello para evitar que moviera la cabeza y solo viera en dirección a Francia. A continuación le puso unos adhesivos en los párpados para que los tuviera bien abiertos y no pudiera cerrar los ojos—Mejor así no te perderás nada—

Francia forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabia lo que quería América. Torturarlo y obligar a Canadá a verlo.

Matthew lloraba, intentó pedirle a Alfred que detuviera esto pero le puso una mordaza y no pudo decir nada, debió impedir que las naciones violaran a su hermano. Pero Francis y Arthur hablaron con él y le dijeron que este era el único modo y ahora estaban metidos en esta horrible situación.

Canadá junto a todos ellos pensaban que Alfred era un niño inmaduro, imprudente, con ideas estúpidas, además de egoísta. Cuando en realidad no podía ser más distinto de la realidad. Alfred en realidad era una pobre persona que ocultaba una gran miseria y miedo, intentado protegerlos a todos y viviendo con el temor constante.

—Francia te quería como a un padre y tu traición fue de las que más me afectaron. Tu eres un hipócrita, te ayudé en la segunda guerra mundial por que fuiste incapaz de defenderte y por cierto una guerra que tú y otros provocasteis—

Francia levantó la cabeza hacia América, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

—El tratado de Versales no solo no te contentaste con derrotar a Alemania sino que pusiste sal sobre la herida. Recuerdo esa reunión te pavoneabas muy presumido y disfrutabas de la humillación de Alemania—Francia bajo la cabeza al recordarlo, era cierto pero sufrió muchas pérdidas y quería hacerle pagar a Ludwin.

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese tratado, Alemania no era el único responsable pero fue uno de los que más pagó lo dejaste en la miseria y eso generó descontento en la población cosa que inició la segunda guerra mundial—miró a las naciones europeas con burla—Al final todos pagasteis el precio por aquello, vuestros países destruidos y una pobre economía. Os ayudé a todos y tú Rusia también estabas en apuros, te dejaste engañar por los nazis cegado por tu codicia de más territorio y te traicionaron—

América se rió y miró casi con lástima a Francis.

—Tú y los otros culpasteis a Alemania de todo cuando no era verdad os ensañasteis con él y al final el se vengo de vosotros con otra guerra—América se acercó tanto a Francia que este podía ver bien sus ojos, dos cuencas de oscuridad y sangre que prometían una cantidad infinita de horrores—Después de aquello pensé que todos vosotros aprenderíais la lección pero no fue así, décadas después me culpasteis de todo a mí por la crisis y decidisteis castigarme ¿y como estamos ahora? Como hace décadas pero a diferencia de Alemania yo no iniciaré una guerra, este castigo es solo para vosotros—

Francia bajo la cabeza avergonzado tenía razón al igual que Alemania no pensó, se dejo llevar por su ira y al final él y los demás hicieron responsable a Alfred y ahora estaban así, igual que en la segunda guerra mundial, apretó los dientes maldiciéndose. Era un estúpido que no aprendía de sus errores.

Las naciones pensaban lo mismo y sentían vergüenza sobre todo Alemania que en el pasado había estado en la misma posición que América pero al final se había rebajado al mismo nivel que los demás, era igual que Francia.


	9. Chapter 9

—Bueno empecemos, Italia ya sabes que hacer—__

Italia negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerle daño al hermano mayor Francia.__

Jack suspiró con fingido pesar—La verdad no quería recurrir a esto pero no me dejas otra opción —agarró a Lovino del cuello a pesar de sus intentos de resistirse y le obligó a abrir la boca sacando su lengua—Te haré escoger rápido. Feliciano te puedo dar otra opción, como no quieres quemarle los dedos a tu hermano mayor Francia entonces le cortare la lengua a Lovino—América miró al aterrorizado Romano—Y la verdad es que le estaría haciendo un favor a todos, así se callaría de una vez y deja de decir groserías y tonterías, sería un descanso para nuestros oídos. Y siendo sincero no sé cómo España te soporta —__

Italia no sabía que hacer, no quería que le pasara nada a su hermano pero tampoco que le pasara algo a Francis.__

Pero Jack perdiendo la paciencia ante su indecisión decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, sacó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar la lengua de Italia del Sur.__

_—_¡Espera!—Feliciano al ver la sangre saliendo de la boca de su hermano no pudo más—Lo haré pero deja a mi hermano—__

_—_Bien coge el soplete y hagamos de esta una sesión de belleza que Francia jamás olvide—__

Feliciano con manos temblorosas agarro el soplete dirigiéndose a Francia el otro estaba con la cara estoica pero el sudor que cubría su cara y la palidez en el, delataba lo que debía estar sintiendo el francés.__

Feliciano lloraba, las lagrimas caían en la mano que estaba a punto de quemar.__

_—_No te pongas así Italia piensa esto como una oportunidad para la venganza que nunca pudiste realizar cuando Francia mató al sacro Imperio Romano—__

Italia sintió como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón. Miró a América con incredulidad ¿como sabía el de eso? Solo unos pocos lo sabían. Los demás estaban igual, Prusiamiraba a Alfredcon el único ojo que le quedaba sorprendido. Romano hizo un débil ruido de su boca ensangrentada que no supo si era una exclamación o intentaba decir algo y Francia se veía aún más pálido.__

_—_Tengo mis formas—América les dijo a los presentes viendo la pregunta en sus caras—Y ahora Italia adelante—__

Aun recuperándose de lo revelado Italia miró a Francia quien solo le dio una fugaz mirada antes de enfocarse en observar sus rodillas. Italia respiró hondo encendió el soplete y puso la llama en el dedo meñique de Francis.__

La nación intentó contener los gritos, pero el dolor fue demasiado y gritó mientras el italiano le quemaba dos dedos de su mano derecha y tres de la izquierda. El olor a carne quemada se extendió en la habitación revolviendo el estómago de todos, Inglaterra miraba a su rival con compasión aunque se habían enfrentado durante toda su vida en fondo había una renuente amistad entre ellos.__

Canadá no quería ver esto, quería volver la cabeza y cerrar los ojos pero jackse había asegurado de que no se perdiera nada.__

Cuando Italia terminó Jack cogió el soplete y le dio unas palmaditasen el hombro.__

_—_Bien hecho Italia esto en realidad no solo era una lección para Francia sino también para ti—__

El italiano lo miró sin comprender—¿Que quieres decir?—__

_—_Feliciano tú eres muy amable y encantador, haces amigos enseguida a diferencia de tu hermano pero también tienes tus defectos. Eres débil a la hora de tomar de dar tu opinión y dejas que otros las tomen por ti ¿no es cierto?—__

Italia bajó la cabeza, bueno era verdad que los demás sobre todo sus amigos y Lovino las tomaran por elpero no siempre.__

_—_Seguro que cuando todos decidisteis darme una lección y violarme tú no querías ¿cierto?—__

_—_Si es cierto no quería—Cuando se decidió Feliciano no quería participar en aquello pero los demás le convencieron, Ludwiny Romano le aseguraron que con esto las cosas mejorarían.__

_—_Por eso lo digo, lo mismo ocurrió en la segunda guerra mundial tú no querías hacer muchas de las cosas que te exigían pero Alemania y Japón te convencieron y al final acabó mal para todos. Italia deberías escuchar más a tu conciencia que a los demás. Cuando me atacasteis no diste tu opinión y seguiste la de otros y al final aquí estás pagando por ello—__

Jack lo agarro de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos—Te voy a confesar algo desde el principio quería que torturaras a Francis, solo monté ese teatro para hacerte creer que tenías elección de a quien salvar cuando no era verdad—__

Los ojos de Italia se ensancharon mientras América le soltaba la barbilla—¿Tu desde el principio querías que yo...? ¿Francia?—la sonrisa de América se lo confirmo todo.__

_—_Como dije eres débil solo tuve que amenazar a tu hermano y en cuanto viste su sangre rápidamente decidiste escoger a Francia, estoy seguro de que si hubiera hecho lo contrario habrías escogido a tu hermano—la nación sehecho a reír—Eres tan manipulabley fácil de influenciar Feliciano—__

Italia y los de la habitación se quedaron en shockpor aquello. América desde el principio había jugado con la pequeña nación. Jamás creyeron que América jugara a esos juegos de manipulación, pero después de este día ya nada les sorprendía de la nación.__

_—_Tu hermano puede ser desagradable y maleducado pero al menos no deja que los demás le mangoneen. No te confundas es tan cobarde como tú pero él no se deja manipular, en cambio tu eres muy fácil de influir y seguro que los demás sobre todo Alemania y Japón se han dado cuenta y lo han utilizado para su beneficio. Son tus amigos pero también son naciones—__

Italia escuchaba todo esto sin saber qué hacer o decir, ahora que lo pensaba los demás decidían por ély mientras él se quedaba comiendo pasta.__

_—_De ahora en adelante toma tus propias decisiones y no permitas que nadie, ni los idiotas de tu novio, familia o amigos decidan por ti—__

Después de aquello llevó al aturdido italiano a su sitio y lo volvió a encadenar. A continuación cogió unas tijeras.__

_—_Hora de una peluquería, creo que te vendrá bien, nunca me gustaron esos pelos de Barbiehasta los hombros y siempre presumes de ellos—__

Francia negó con la cabeza, su pelo no, había estado orgulloso de él desde siempre, jamás se lo había dejado demasiado corto.__

_—_Vamos Francia un cambio de imagen te vendrá bien—__

América le cortó el pelo a la fuerza, mechones de cabello rubio caían al suelo, en algunas ocasiones a propósito le hacíaheridas en la cabeza con las tijeras, la sangre manchaba el cabello dorado de Francia.__

_—_Huy, perdona Francia no tengo muy bien pulso—sonrió Jack.__

Los de la sala miraron a la pobre nación con pena, América le había cortado el cabello casi a cero, estaba desigual y ensangrentado como si un cortador de césped hubiera pasado por su cabeza.__

_—_¡Que guapo estas Francia! Pero le falta una última cosa—__

Jack sacó un frasco que contenía un líquido transparente y se acercó a Francis. Todos en la habitación miraban con creciente pánico.__

_—_El toque final Francis un líquido para tu cara—se colocó un guante en la mano para después ponerle esa sustancia por su frente parte, de su rostro de la mejilla hasta la barbilla.__

Al principio no paso nada pero poco a poco se oyó un ruido espumeantey para horror de los demás empezó a salir humo en donde Jack había colocado esa sustancia en la cara de Francia, quien gritó sintiendo como se le derretía la cara.__

_—_¿Que es eso?—Prusiamiraba con horror a su amigo.__

_—_Es ácido—les mostró el frasco—Tranquilos en la carne no es tan destructiva pero le dejará unas bonitas cicatrices—__

Jack le limpió la cara a Francis de esa sustancia y vieron conmocionados su rostro. Estaba sangrando y las heridas eran horribles.__

Canadá soltó un lamento al ver a su antiguo padre así, Américamientras tanto le hacía fotos a la nación mutilada. Cuando terminó se acercó a la oreja de Francis y le susurró al oído.__

_—_Ahora podrás desfilar en las pasarelas de París y mostrarles a todos cómo eres en realidad, un monstruo feo y abominable—


	10. Chapter 10

—Solo queda uno—__

Inglaterra se mantuvo firme mientras América se acercaba lentamente a él como saboreando el momento, parecía demente con esa sonrisa.__

Jack miró fijamente a la nación más antigua. Sus inquietantes y fríos ojos como rubíes estudiaban el rostro de Arthur. El hombre sentía temor y remordimiento, _si tan solo_ esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.__

Después de un largo y tenso silencio América por fin habló—Tú eres el que me hizo más daño Inglaterra, confiaba en ti y jamás te habría hecho lo que tú me hiciste y eres un completo ingenuo si creías que iba a pasar por alto lo que me hicisteis o que te perdonaría—__

Arthur cerró los ojos con pesar, pensaba que Alfred lo superaría pero se equivocaron. No le extrañaba que lo odiara a partir de ahora.__

_—_Pero creo que en el fondo siempre desconfié un poco de ti, siempre nos tratabas un poco con condescendencia a mi y a mi gente cuando era tu colonia. Sin mencionar que nuestra relación empeoró después de mi independencia. Es curioso confié en Toris más que en ti a pesar de que él era un subordinado de Rusia. Supongo que eso y mi vergüenza por lo que hice en 1888 fue lo que hizo que no te contara nada, pero aun así esperaba decírtelo algún día junto a Canadá y Francia, pensaba que era tonto por no confiar en vosotros—__

Arthur se estremeció por lo que dijo América.__

_—_Pero si que fui un tonto, por pensar que podía confiar en vosotros—__

Mathew sollozaba a través de la mordaza, el nunca quiso que Alfred fuera perjudicado Francis le dijo que así todos estarían bien. Inglaterra le dijo lo mismo, quería patearse así mismo a Francia e Inglaterra. La violación no era ninguna justificación, si estuviera en el lugar de América estaría destrozado por no mencionar que jamás los perdonaría y Alfred ahora les estaba ajustando las cuentas y se lo merecían.__

_—_Durante este tiempo pensé en el mejor modo de castigarte y que lo lamentaras y se me ocurrió una cosa—Un hada apareció revoloteando junto a la cabeza de América.__

Los ojos de Arthur se ensancharon ¿que hacía un hada allí? El no la había llamado pero seguramente estaría aquí para salvarlos.__

_—_Sé lo que piensas Inglaterra y ella no te ayudará—__

El inglés lo miró en shock, acaso él podía no...no podía ser.__

Jack debió notar la mirada confundida de Arthur y decidió sacarlo de su confusión.__

_—_Resulta Arthur que si puedo ver a tus amigos mágicos, los veo desde que era pequeño—__

_—_¿Como? Pero tú me dijiste que no los veías que yo estaba teniendo alucinaciones_—_

_—_Te mentí, cuando era pequeño la gente era muy supersticiosa y por eso no hablaba con ellos en público como haces tú. No te imaginas lo que las personas les hacía a aquellos que pensaban que hacían magia, sobre todo después de los juicios de Salem. Todas esas mujeres inocentes que murieron después de aquello no quise saber de la magia—__

_—_¿De qué está hablando? ¿de magia?—Alemania no entendía de lo que hablaban Inglaterra y América. Ahora sabía que América si que estaba loco decía los mismos desvaríos que Arthur, pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás apareció un hada.__

Las naciones soltaros sonidos de sorpresa, tenían que estar imaginándoselo pero el diminuto ser que brillaba como una luciérnaga estaba allí concentrada en Arthur.__

_—_Te has mostrado ante los demás ¿por qué?—Arthur sabía que las hadas podían aparecerse ante aquellos que no pudieran verlos pero preferían no hacerlo.__

_—_En esta ocasión nosotros creíamos que podíamos mostrarnos, es la verdad Arthur. Alfred siempre pudo vernos pero lo mantuvo en secreto debido a algunas vivencias traumáticas—__

Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza era demasiado en tan poco tiempo, América había podido verlos todo el tiempo.__

_—_¿Vosotros lo sabíais? ¿todo? ¿por que no me lo dijisteis?—__

_—_Alfred debía decírtelo, era su secreto además de la oscuridad contra la que lucha. Cuando se vuelve así nos mantenemos alejados él. Su aura siempre nos asustó, pero el también es nuestro amigo—__

Inglaterra no se lo podía creer, sus amigos que conocía desde que era una nación chibi habían sabido todo este tiempo sobre Alfred.__

_—_Las hadas me contaron algo interesante Artie, la magia viene de la mente es la fuente de poder de un mago ¿pero que pasaría si el puente que conduce la magia para que la uses se destruye?—__

Los ojos de Inglaterra se llenaron de horror y miró al hada con incredulidad.__

_—_¿Se lo dijisteis a América?—__

La pequeña hada lo miró con desprecio algo que Arthur jamás había visto en sus amigos.__

_—_Por supuesto que sí Alfred al igual que tú, era nuestro amigo aunque no quisiera saber de la magia, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo estaba después de lo que le hicisteis. Todos los seres mágicos estábamos horrorizados y avergonzados, Inglaterra él era como tu hermano y le hiciste eso así que estuvimos de acuerdo con América para que te castigue—__

Arthur sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Quería llorar, las hadas habían sido sus amigos de confianza, los que habían estado allí para él cuando sus hermanos lo perseguían. Y Alfred su pequeña colonia que siempre anhelaba ver después de sus viajes, el tonto alegre que daba voces en las reuniones.__

Ahora entendía lo que debió sentir América, solo que él debió pasarlo mucho peor.__

_—_¿De que están hablando?—Matthew no entendía nada pero por la expresión en el rostro de Arthur no era nada bueno.__

_—_Voy a quitarle a Inglaterra su magia—América sacó una aguja de metal muy larga y fina que debía medir dos dedos—Las hadas me enseñaron que si clavo la aguja en un lugar concreto de su cerebro, Inglaterra no podrá hacer magia ni ver a los seres mágicos nunca más—__

Las naciones se quedaron sin aliento, ahora sabían que las hadas existían pero siempre vieron a Arthur presumir de su magia aunque fuera un desastre y hablar con aparentemente nadie si le quitaban eso a Inglaterra estaría devastado.__

Inglaterra desesperado intento escapar no podían quitarle su magia o dejar de ver a sus amigos aquello había sido una parte de él toda su vida era como quitarle un brazo pero aún peor.__

_—_¡Alfred por favor sé que estás ahí, para esto!—__

_—_Ahórrate saliva Arthur él no puede hacer nada a causa de ti, es hora de que pagues las consecuencias de tus actos—__

Inglaterra miro desesperado al hada—Por favor—__

Pero el hada negó con la cabeza—No Inglaterra perdiste el derecho a la magia y vernos por tu crimen y nosotros no queremos verte, tienes que asumir tu penitencia—__

Inglaterra estalló en llanto por esas palabras, América lo agarró del cuello y empezó a introducirle la aguja por la parte posterior de la cabeza.__

Jack le introdujo la aguja donde le enseñaron las hadas y luego la sacó.__

_—_Bueno se acabó Inglaterra espero que con esto pienses mejor las cosas antes de actuar, pero antes de acabar tengo que darte un recuerdo de parte de Jack el Destripador—__

Agarró a Inglaterra y a continuación le introdujo un cuchillo en el abdomen. América ignorando los gritos de Arthur y las otras naciones lo abrió en canal hasta que las tripas de la nación cayeron en el suelo.__

Dejó tirado a Inglaterra en el suelo y agarrando sus entrañas se las puso alrededor del cuello de Canadá que estaba totalmente horrorizado, América acercó su cara a la de Mathew.__

_—_A ti no te he hecho nada en esta ocasión querido hermano pero la próxima vez que me vuelvas a traicionar todo lo que les he hecho a ellos te lo haré a ti. O bien un día cuando vuelvas a casa no encuentres a ese amigo oso polar tuyo ¿como se llama? ¿Kumaji? ¿Kumi? Bueno el caso es que no lo encontraras y en su lugar habrá una bonita piel de oso como alfombra en el suelo de tu salón—__

Canadá lo miró aterrado por esas amenazas, en su interior sabía que eran reales, América lo haría de verdad.__

América se sacudió la ropa y miro hacía los presentes—Cometisteis un error. Os metisteis con el tipo equivocado—__

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, a continuación les lanzó las llaves de las cadenas a las naciones—Podéis iros espero que hayáis aprendido la lección. Nadie me traiciona sin pagar caras con las consecuencias **NADIE**, ni siquiera vosotros. Sobre todo vosotros—__

Después de decir eso se fue dejando a las naciones solas. Italia rompió a llorar, los demás parecían que también lo harían después del infierno por el que pasaron, unos estaban aturdidos y otros demasiado cansados y afectados para decir nada.__

Se liberaron de las cadenas y fueron a buscar ayuda pero con cautela por si América todavía se encontraba allí. Mientras Matthew liberó a Francia e Inglaterra, tenía a las dos naciones mutiladas en sus brazos mientras las lagrimas de Canadá caían en sus rostros.__

_—_¿Que hicimos? Cometimos un gran error—se lamentó.__

Lejos de allí una nación abría la puerta de su casa mientras silbaba una alegre melodía Jack sonrió, se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Ya era hora de descansar después de castigar a esos imbéciles, estaba seguro de que no lo olvidarían durante mucho tiempo.__

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, podía sentir como la parte normal de él empezaba a surgir, en cuanto despertara después de dormir volvería a la normalidad.__

Suspiró, esperaba que cuando lo recordara todo no se sintiera muy culpable por lo que les hizo aunque se lo merecieran, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Después de vengarse volvía en sí, sin recordar nada y cuando lo hacía lo invadía la culpa.__

Sé hecho en la cama y cerró los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred se despertó a la mañana siguiente, miró la habitación por un momento sin saber donde estaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su casa.__

Se levantó y fue al baño después fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Había tenido un sueño extraño pero ahora no lo recordaba. Al menos no eran las pesadillas de siempre y esta vez durmió toda la noche, los últimos meses fueron un infierno para él. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquilo desde lo ocurrido con las otras naciones, apartó su mente de esas imágenes, por una vez que despertaba bien en mucho tiempo no iba a recordar esos momentos dolorosos.__

Estaba comiendo unas tostadas cuando llamaron por teléfono y atendió la llamada.__

_—_¿Si?—__

**¡Alfred! **La voz chillaba tanto que tuvo que apartar el auricular de la oreja.__

_—_¿Hungría? ¿por que estas hablando tan alto? Baja el volumen que no me entero de nada—dijo mientras se frotaba la oreja.__

**Perdona América es que las ultimas noticias nos han sorprendido a todos.**__

América frunció el ceño sin entender nada—Elizabeta no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo—__

**¿No lo sabes? Tu hermano, Inglaterra, Francia y el resto del G8 han sido brutalmente atacados y torturados, tú eres el único que se salvó.**__

América se atragantó con el café y tosió hasta que el líquido le salía de la nariz.__

_—_¿Pero que dices? ¿todos? ¿incluso Rusia?—no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquello tenía que ser una broma, Rusia o Alemania no se dejarían atrapar así.__

**Es la verdad América incluso los que están ilesos físicamente estaban traumatizados apenas han hablado de lo que paso, se encuentran todos en el hospital.**__

La nación americana se pasó una mano por el pelo—¿Que diablos había pasado? ¿como pudo suceder?—__

**No lo sé América pero fueron castigados, siento decir esto pero ellos se lo merecían en realidad.**__

Alfred se quedó paralizado por las palabras de Elizabeta.__

_—_¿Como puedes decir eso? Alemania y Prusia son tus amigos y ayudaste a criar a Italia—__

**Lo sé pero no les perdonaré lo que te hicieron**__**Alfred, jamás creí que fueran capaces de hacerte algo así sobre todo Feliciano.**__

América sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.__

_—_¿Que? ¿que quieres decir?—rezando para que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.__

**Lo sé**__**todo América,** lavoz de Hungría desprendía pena y compasión, ella misma no quería creer lo que le hicieron a Alfred, lo de Prusia y su página web. Austria allí mismo quiso golpear al prusiano, Gilbert era un cerdo presuntuoso y el pobre Roderich se veía avergonzado y furioso con Gilbert pero lo que más les horrorizó fue lo que le hicieron a América. Ninguno de ellos quería hablar con los dos hermanos y tampoco con Italia, se sorprendieron de que el pequeño y dulce italiano hiciera algo así.__

_Bueno les está bien empleado. _Pensó con furia la húngara.

**A Roderich y a mí nos llegó un correo electrónico anónimo, había fotos y un vídeo de lo que te hicieron.**__

Alfred sintió ganas de vomitar, hoy que por fin empezaba el bien el día.__

_—_¿Dices un correo? ¿cómo?—__

**Esos bastardos te hicieron fotos y te gravaron mientras te violaban el que los torturó de algún modo los consiguió y nos lo mandó, además de una página web de Prusia demostrando que es un pervertido presumido.**__

_—_¿Que web?—Elizabeta le contó todo sobre la página web de Gilbert y entre los que estaban en la web estaban Italia y Austria, cosa que lo sorprendió. Jamas pensó que el italiano que adoraba tanto a Alemania lo traicionaría con su propio hermano. Sintió aún más repugnancia hacia el prusiano era un idiota.__

_—_¿Y lo de Austria no te afecta?—__

**En esa época estábamos separados, pero lo que ninguno de los dos va a pasar por alto es que Gilbert lo grabara y lo pusiera en una web como un trofeo. Y sobre todo no les perdonamos lo que te hicieron, nos han avergonzado a nosotros y a ellos mismos.**__

América estaba procesando todo lo que le dijo pero un temor enraizó en él.__

_—_¿Viste lo que me hicieron? Entonces todos los demás lo saben—ya era bastante humillante que los demás vieran lo que le hicieron.__

**No tranquilo solo los amigos y la familia, le dijo rápidamente Elizabeta adivinando los temores de la nación. Y en cuanto Austria y yo lo vimos, las fotos y el vídeo se perdieron y no se han recuperado lo mismo les pasó a Ucrania y Bielorrusia.**__

Alfred se quedó sin aliento—¿Ellas también lo recibieron?—__

**Si, no imaginas cómo estaban las dos, jamás en mi vida había visto así a Natalia parecía que iba a matar a su hermano y la pobre Ucrania no paraba de llorar, las dos abofetearon a Iván y se fueron.**__

América no se creía lo que oía, estaba entre sentir satisfacción porque finalmente sus agresores se llevaron su merecido o pena por las hermanas de Rusia por enterarse de algo así, tuvo que ser muy duro para ellas.__

**Aparte de eso se han descubierto más secretos sucios de esos idiotas. **__

A saber qué otras cosas habrían hecho.__

**Y****a te iras enterando pero no te preocupes lo que te hicieron solo lo saben las suficientes personas pero lo de la pagina web y lo demás ya lo saben todo el mundo.**__

_—_Ya veo—Alfred pensó en el caos que habría—Muchas gracias Hungría—__

**De nada y por cierto América, Austria y yo te pedimos perdón en nombre de Alemania, Prusia e Italia.**__

_—_No te disculpes Hungría tú y Austria no tenéis la culpa de nada y si alguien tuviera que disculparse serían ellos—en el fondo Alfred había esperado que al menos Inglaterra o Canadá se disculparan pero nada de eso ocurrió y fue otra puñalada en el pecho, sintió que les importaba poco.__

**Gracias América, espero que estés bien, adiós.**__

_—_Lo mismo digo hasta pronto Hungría—__

Dicho esto colgó, _que bien me vendría un trago_ pero ya había bebido bastante no había hecho otra cosa beber y lamentarse desde que ellos lo violaron y se acabó. Y las noticias lo dejaron impactado ¿quien fue el que les hizo eso? Decidió pensar en ello más tarde y mirar la tele.__

Fue al salón y encendió el televisor, el canal del tiempo decía que los próximos días estarían soleados y dio el parte para la próxima semana.__

Alfred miraba el tiempo extrañado, ayer cuando se acostó decían que nevaría y es que había tenido una temporada de tormentas y ahora era soleado ¿tanto había cambiado el tiempo de la noche a la mañana?__

Revisó su móvil para ver si tenía un mensaje y se quedó sin aliento creyendo que lo había visto mal, la fecha del móvil ponía que estaban en abril y estaba seguro de que ayer aún estaba en febrero.__

Se levantó sin comprender nada ¿acaso había hibernado? No, si no hubiera dado señales de vida las otras naciones y su jefe se habrían dado cuenta ¿que estaba ocurriendo? Revisó la casa en busca de algo que le aclarase lo que ocurrió.__

Alfred no recordaba nada ¿qué demonios pasó estos meses que tenía en blanco?__

Después de la violación estaba completamente roto, consideró varias veces suicidarse ¿que sentido tenía vivir después de lo que le hicieron? Pero tenía que pensar en su gente y en lugar de quitarse la vida se atiborró de Alcohol y pastillas, en un intento de olvidarlo todo.__

Y parece que funcionó, pero en lugar de olvidar el ataque olvidó los meses posteriores.__

Miró en su ordenador y frunció en ceño según en los correos se puso en contacto con los servicios de inteligencia para investigar a las otras naciones y todas eran las del G8. Se acercó a los archivos y vio asombrado toda la información de las naciones, sus secretos mejor guardados.__

Alfred decidió mirar en la memoria del móvil por si había algo.__

Sus ojos se abrieron de horror por las fotos, eran imágenes de Francia, Romano y las demás naciones torturadas y mutiladas. Sus manos temblaban tanto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono. Alfred ya sabía lo que ocurrió, fue él quien torturó a las naciones en venganza. Y cuando los castigó volvió en sí.__

_—_No, no, no—se paseó por habitación a punto de tener un ataque de pánico—Esto es un error—__

El no quería esto a pesar de que las naciones le hicieron daño no quiso hacerles esto, en el pasado se juró a si mismo que nunca más volvería a perder el control y hacer daño a alguien.__

En el salón se encontró con su amigo alíen, no necesitó que se lo dijera, el al igual que Lituania era consciente de la naturaleza que América escondía.__

_—_¿Tú sabias lo que estaba ocurriendo?—ante el asentimiento del extraterrestre, Alfred sintió que se mareaba—¿Por que no lo impediste?—__

_—_Se lo merecían Alfred—dijo serio—Toris y yo te cuidamos después de lo que esos bastardos te hicieron, me sentía tan impotente de no poder impedirlo y cuando no podíamos animarte. Y ellos a excepción de tu hermano ni uno vino a verte ni siquiera ese idiota limey. Cuando te volviste en Jack no te detuve por que no lo podría haber impedido y ellos se lo merecían—__

Alfred se sentó en el sofá no culpaba a Tony, sabía por que él alíen había hecho lo que hizo y lo había preocupado, en realidad a quien culpaba era a sí mismo tendría que haber luchado másdetenerse de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.__

Y ahora era demasiado tarde, lo más irónico es que ellos provocaron esto. Puso muchos esfuerzos por mantener al monstruo bajo control y ellos con descuido abrieron la jaula.__

América nunca quiso que descubrieran esto de él, solo quiso protegerlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred se dirigía al edificio de reuniones, era la primera reunión desde el ataque al G8 eso fue hace un año y muchas cosas cambiaron.__

Lovino fue puesto bajo investigación por las autoridades, el banco central Europeo recibió pruebas de alguien anónimo de que Italia del Sur había estado robando a varios países. Investigaron y resulto ser verdad, Lovino tubo que pagar una gran indemnización que costaría varios años en saldar.__

Alemania e Italia rompieron, después de salir del hospital Ludwin fue directamente a su casa y sacó las cosas de Italia a la calle. El italiano le suplicó perdón, pero Ludwin no quería escuchar nada de eso y le cerró la puerta ante sus narices, Feliciano golpeo la puerta pidiendo entrar hasta que desistió. Se deslizó en el suelo llorando entre sus cosas delante de todos los vecinos, fue algo muy embarazoso y lamentable.__

Gilbert tampoco se libró, también fue expulsado de la casa por su hermano menor solo que la reacción del prusiano era mucho más violenta que la de Italia e intentó entrar en la casa a la fuerza pidiendo hablar con Alemania. Prusia armó tanto escándalo que los vecinos llamaron a la policía y fue llevado a comisaría.__

Cuando su página se hizo pública todas las naciones estaban furiosas con él (sobre todo Hungría y Austria) y algunas de las personas que aparecían en la página pusieron una denuncia contra Gilbert. Parece ser que el prusiano les había hecho las fotos y el vídeo sin su conocimiento.__

Prusia estuvo mucho tiempo en comisaría debido a que nadie vino a pagar su fianza, fue Francis quien se presentó y lo sacó.__

Francis tampoco le iba muy bien, su aspecto era horrible las mutilaciones que le infligió Jack le hacían parecer al fantasma de la ópera. No salía ni a la calle y lo peor de todo es que España ya no le dirigía la palabra a él, ni a Prusia, Italia o Romano. Jack debió mandarle un correo con todo lo que hicieron y el español disgustado les dijo claramente que no quería saber de ninguno nunca.__

Corea rompió con China cuando vio las fotos y el vídeo, confrontó a Yao y el otro no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad, Yong Soo furioso dejo a la nación. Las otras naciones asiáticas también dejaron de dirigirle la palabra.__

Japón estaba igual, las otras naciones lo despreciaban. Las heridas que sufrió tardaron bastante en curarse y aún tenía cicatrices en la cara, se pasaba la mayor parte del día solo en su casa.__

Rusia estaba igual, había caído en desgracia, sus hermanas (incluso Bielorrusia) le dieron la espalda, el ruso nunca olvidará la mirada de disgusto en sus hermanas antes de dejarlo. Ahora Iván se encontraba más solo que nunca, incluso los bálticos dejaron de temerle y ahora no ocultaban su desprecio y odio hacia la gran nación. Toris lo trataba con frialdad.__

Inglaterra estuvo una buena temporada con depresión, perdió su capacidad de hacer magia, ver a las hadas y otros seres sobrenaturales. En un arranque de ira destrozó su sala de magia, libros, pociones y otros artefactos mágicos. De todos modos ¿de que le serviría ahora?__

Sus hermanos se burlaron de él por su desdicha sobre todo Escocia, le dijo a Arthur una cosa que no pudo olvidar.__

_—_No deberías culpar al mocoso americano Inglaterra, vosotros sois los que deberíais culparos. Ese chico no se merecía lo que le hicisteis y además lo subestimasteis—__

Escocia no mentía desde que conoció al mocoso de Arthur lo notó, había algo en él con lo que había que tener cuidado. A pesar de sonreír y siempre estar riendo se veía en tensión, como si estuviera en guardia. Ahora sabía que era para contener lo que tenía en su interior.__

Alistair no era tonto, sabía que más allá de las sonrisas del americano se escondía un monstruo que a la mínima oportunidad escaparía para hacer pedazos a los demás.__

Inglaterra se odiaba a sí mismo, su hermano Alistair se había dado cuenta pero en cambio el que fue su cuidador no sabía nada de esto. Si hubiera sido un mejor cuidador se habría dado cuenta y también podría haber ayudado a Alfred. Y ahora se reprochaba muchas cosas sintiendo como el arrepentimiento y la tristeza lo perseguirían para siempre.__

Canadá no se había recuperado de lo ocurrido ese día. Traumatizado no podía dormir, estaba en constante alerta temiendo que Jack apareciera. Había puestos más cerrojos en las puertas y en las ventanas de su casa, apenas podía dormir y recurría a las pastillas.__

Las naciones también se enteraron de su participación y ahora todos lo notaban y diferenciaban de su hermano. Pero echaba de menos la época en que era invisible, porque todos le tenían asco siendo objeto de burlas. Las naciones ya no confiaban en él, si había sido capaz de traicionar a su propio hermano ¿quien decía que no traicionaría a los demás?__

_Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_, Matthew ahora entendía muy bien esa expresión. En el pasado habría dado lo que fuera por dejar de ser invisible y que los demás lo diferenciaban de Alfred, y en estos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragara.__

Pero lo que más añoraba era a su hermano Alfred, era de los pocos que lo recordaba aunque fuera despistado con él, los dos veían películas mientras comían helado o iban a hacer carreras. Canadá lloraba, estaba tan enfrascado en sus propias penas que perdió lo que era más importante.__

Alfred vaciló antes de entrar en el edificio no quería entrar para ser el objeto de chismorreos de las naciones y sobre todo ver de nuevo al G8, se sentía avergonzado de lo que ocurrió aunque se lo merecieran, pero aquello había sido rebajarse a su nivel.__

América se dirigió a la sala de reuniones al lado de la puerta estaba Lituania, que se había quedado para esperar al americano y vigilarlo por si acaso. Después de lo ocurrido Alfred podría ser más propenso a volverse en Jack. Toris también estaba preocupado por su amigo, lo cuido en los meses posteriores,furioso, había echado a Matthew de la casa cuando supo de su implicación en esa traición.__

Pero Alfred había insistido en que se fuera, convencido de poder controlarse y no quería mantener allí a Toris, la nación de pelo castaño tenía responsabilidades con su país y el Lituano cedió.__

Cómo lamentaba ahora haberse ido en vez de quedarse.__

_—_¿Cómo estas?—le preguntó el lituano.__

_—_Bien—dentro de lo que cabía era mejor que en los últimos meses.__

Toris lo miró con compresión—Alfred esto no fue tu culpa—__

_—_No pero también lo fue ¿sabes? No pude controlarme y ellos lo pagaron, son unos idiotas pero aun así no quería nada de esto—__

Lituania miró el suelo con tristeza—Lo sé América—levantó la vista—Bueno ¿vamos?—__

_—_Si qué remedio—__

Las dos naciones entraron en la sala, el bullicio que había anteriormente se detuvo, Alfred sintió los ojos de todos en ellos sobre todo los que sabían lo que le pasó, tragando saliva fue a sentarse junto a Islandia. El silencio duro solo un poco pero la charla volvió a continuar Alfred miró alrededor de la mesa y allí en el rincón más apartado estaba el G8, sintió la bilis subir hasta su boca.__

Las naciones estaban en un estado deplorable por decirlo de una manera suave pero los que peor estaban eran Francia y Japón, Alfred contuvo un grito cuando vio las terribles cicatrices, él ya las había visto en las fotos y en sus pesadillas pero en persona eran peor.__

En el siguiente año Alfred soñó lo que hizo en los meses que tenía en blanco, era como mirar una película a través de los ojos de otra persona pero al mismo tiempo era él, observó impotente todo lo ocurrido mientras los torturaba. Sentía un placer sádico en el sueño cuando los torturaba y América no quería eso, el era el héroe pero lo que hizo no le hizo sentirse uno para nada.__

Las naciones del G8 en cuanto vieron a América fue instantáneo era como si estuvieran viendo a su peor pesadilla. Feliciano se puso a gemir de terror y se aferró a Lovino los dos italianos temblaban como un flan.__

China y Japón lo miraban como si fuera el mismísimodiablo, Japón que siempre se mostraba calmado temblaba ligeramente y con esas terribles cicatrices en su cara el miedo en él lo hacía más espantoso.__

Rusia no llevaba esa espeluznante sonrisa en su lugar miraba a Alfred con una expresión en blanco pero no tenía su característica aura púrpura, sus ojos en cambio mostraban varias emociones rabia, desconcierto ¿y miedo?__

Las hermanas de Rusia lo miraron, Natalia por una vez no lo miraba con hostilidad sino de una manera más suave, la bielorusa aparto la mirada de él avergonzada de su hermano y no pudiendo mirar al americano a la cara.__

Yekaterina nada más ver a Alfred rompió a llorar siendo consolada por su hermana, Ivan intentó acercarse a Ucrania pero ella se apartó de él como si fuera la peste lo miró con rabia en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿como se atrevía el a acercarse a ellas después de lo que hizo? Este no era el hermano que ella crió.__

Sin poder soportarlo más las dos hermanas se apartaron de Rusia quien solo miró el hueco que habían dejado, con el corazón roto.__

América bajó la cabeza no queriendo ver más eso.__

La reunión comenzó y las naciones expusieron los problemas mientras discutían una solución. Alfred pudo ver a su hermano y se le calló el alma a los pies, Canadá estaba ceniciento, mejillas hundidas y unas ojeras moradas estaban bajo sus ojos. Aferraba fuertemente a su oso contra su pecho, Alfred nunca lo había visto así. Arthur parecía prácticamente un esqueleto andante, la nación ya era pálida pero ahora parecía un fantasma.__

Cuando los ojos de América se encontraron con los de Inglaterra este rápidamente desvió la mirada. América suspiró, sabía que esto pasaría pero tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Lo primero que Arthur sintió cuando vio a Alfred desde lo ocurrido fue terror, miedo, para luego pasar a la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Los meses siguientes al ataque fueron duros, el abandono de sus amigos mágicos y las otras naciones lo dejaron al borde, además de las pesadillas de su tortura. Pero también le carcomían los remordimientos de lo que le hizo a Alfred.

Las palabras que Jack les dijo, llenas de desprecio, se le quedarían gravadas en el cerebro para siempre y mientras se revolcaba en su propia autocompasión se dio cuenta de cuanto daño le hicieron en realidad a Alfred. Cuando lo atacaron Arthur ignoró esa voz en su conciencia que le decía que se detuvieran, pero lo ignoró en su arrogancia pensando que Alfred lo superaría y los perdonaría.

Qué equivocados estaban.

Para Inglaterra ser torturado por Alfred, (aunque técnicamente no lo fuera) y sus palabras posteriores, lo dejaron muy afectado y le dieron tiempo para reflexionar y darse cuenta de que lo que hicieron fue una estupidez. Cómo lo lamentaba ahora. No solo porque perdió su magia y a sus amigas las hadas sino que lo peor fue perder a Alfred en el proceso, él nunca volvería a confiar en ellos. Y si por algún milagro los perdonaba ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

_No solo he perdido a Alfred._ Pensó Inglaterra triste.

Canadá no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a ninguno de ellos sobre todo a él y a Francia (para gran consternación de la nación). Cuando él y las otras naciones decidieron castigar a América Canadá estaba furioso y horrorizado, trató de persuadirlos de que no lo hicieran, que era Alfred y no podían hacerle eso y que aquello lo acabarían lamentando. Pero Arthur y Francia hablaron con él y le contaron sobre la crisis y que esto se lo habían hecho a ellos también en el pasado solo que ya no era tan común ahora como antes, le dijeron que esto sería lo mejor para todos y para Alfred.

Canadá había dudado, a las dos naciones más antiguas les costo convencerlo pero al final lo consiguieron. Ambos sabían que en el fondo Canadá estaba resentido con su hermano por la crisis y por que siempre estuvo en su sombra. Aunque Matthew seguía sintiéndose culpable y un traidor sobre todo por el estado en que quedó su hermano después y cuando América se negó a verlo Matthew había empezado a dudar de las palabras de Francia e Inglaterra, pero los dos le aseguraron que a Alfred se le pasaría.

Y después Alfred/Jack desató el infierno sobre ellos.

Canadá fue uno de los pocos que quedaron ilesos (físicamente) hablando, pero quedó tan traumatizado que tenía los ojos rojos he hinchados de las noches de insomnio por los terrorres nocturnos y de llorar sin parar. 

Flashback 

—_¡Sois imbéciles! ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando os creí y decidí confiar en vosotros, para ese horrible plan?¡Yo también lo fui!—Canadá les chilló histérico._

_Matthew tiró de sus cabellos, a buena hora decidió ponerse de acuerdo con su plan no solo era de locos sino además horrible pero también era su culpa, Alfred tenía razón era tan culpable como ellos no participó pero no hizo nada para impedirlo._

_Hacía unos días que Arthur y Francis salieron del hospital, Matthew había salido antes, pero los demás no tenían nada que envidiarle. Traumatizado y asustado de que su hermano volviera a por él casi nunca se alejaba de su amigo oso y apenas podía dormir, si cerraba los ojos podía ver sus horribles ojos burlones que lo acusaban._

_Canadá cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ¿qué clase de hermano era? pudo haberle avisado, impedir que fuera a aquella reunión, pudo hacer miles de cosas que le evitaran a Alfred todo esto. Pero en su lugar decidió no hacer nada y ahora estaba pagando el precio por ello, todos ellos._

_Siempre creyó conocer a Alfred cuando en realidad no tenia ni idea, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que de verdad ocurría, pensó que su hermano era feliz y que tenía una vida perfecta pero en verdad la realidad no pudo ser más distinta nunca pensó que Alfred tendría una vida tan triste._

_Y ellos solo lo empeoraron._

_Canadá miró con desprecio a las dos naciones con la misma intensidad que se despreciaba a sí mismo, ya había cometido muchos errores había sido un hermano lamentable pero no más._

_—Alfred jamás nos contó lo que le pasaba y nunca confió lo suficiente en nosotros ahora puedo ver por qué—_

_—Canadá...—Francis intentó hablar pero su ex colonia lo interrumpió._

_—Esto es culpa mía confié en vosotros y mirad lo que pasó, traicioné a mi propio hermano pero puedo remediar otros errores. No quiero que me volváis a dirigir la palabra ninguno de vosotros nunca más, para mí ya no existís—dicho esto Canadá los dejo no sin antes dirigirles una mirada llena de asco._

_Francis se sentó en el suelo con un sollozo derrotado, notando como las lagrimas pasaban por su rostro con cicatrices, tenía razón sobre ellos, sobre todo y ahora había perdido a Canadá y a Alfred. Golpeó el suelo con su puño, sabía que fue un error lo que hicieron a Amerique pero su necedad y furia lo cegaron y ahora ya era tarde._

_Las dos naciones se quedaron sentadas en el suelo pensando en sus errores y lamentándose.  
_

Fin del Flashback 

Arthur se quedó mirando sus papeles no quería levantar la cabeza para ver a América o Canadá o algunas de las otras naciones del G8 ya tenía bastante vergüenza y solo empeoraría viendo lo que ayudó a provocar.

Cuando la reunión terminó las naciones se fueron retirando, los miembros del G8 se apresuraron a salir antes no querían estar en la misma habitación que América.

Romano vio a América hablar con Finlandia y Suecia y en el espejo enfrente de él vio algo que le paró el corazón. El relejo de Alfred en el espejo solo que sus ojos eran aquellos que lo atormentaban rojos y negros como el carbón. El reflejo se volvió para mirarlo y Jack le sonrió.

Lovino sin perder tiempo salio corriendo de la sala para vomitar en el baño mientras lloraba.

Alfred bajo la cabeza triste cuando sintió una mano en su hombro era Hungría.

—Tranquilo con el tiempo se superará—Elizabeta le sonrió dándole ánimos incluso Roderich le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias chicos—


	14. Chapter 14

—Inglaterra ¿puedo hablar contigo?—

Arthur se volvió hacia, Toris el báltico tenía expresión seria pero calmada el inglés no quería oír más reproches, estaba demasiado cansado.

—Solo hablar en serio—

La nación isleña finalmente cedió y siguió a Lituania mirando el suelo, así era últimamente no sabía si alguna vez volvería a levantar cabeza o recuperar su dignidad pero lo dudaba.

Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando Toris lo condujo a donde estaban los otros de G8, todos se veían igual de confundidos que él incluido Canadá quién desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando Arthur lo miró.

—Toris ¿por qué nos has traído aquí?—preguntó Iván confundido, los diez no se habían reunido en una habitación a solas desde lo ocurrido.

El lituano lo miró con seriedad, aunque en el fondo aún sentía ira hacia ellos se compadecía de Rusia, la nación tuvo una vida llena de tragedias y muertes, sobre todo estando bajo el dominio de la horda de oro que solo lo empeoró. Muchas veces Ivan no era consciente del daño que hacia a los demás y Toris sabía que América sabía esto también.

—Quería hablar con vosotros de lo que ocurrió—

Todos se tensaron sobre lo que dijo el báltico.

—Mira Lituania no creo que eso sea necesario—aclaró Ludwin, el alemán no quería hablar de ello y de seguro que los demás tampoco.

—Sé que es difícil por eso esperé todo este tiempo para hablar con vosotros hasta que os hubierais recuperado un poco, con Alfred funcionó cuando sucedió lo de la crisis económica—

Las naciones se estremecieron cuando mencionó lo que le hicieron a América.

—¿Quién dice que nos hayamos recuperado?—preguntó Lovino con sarcasmo y lleno de amargura, desde luego el italiano del sur no lo había superado, sobre todo por las noches tenía pesadillas de Jack con su sonrisa maníaca y la culpa que lo atormentaba. Su tonto hermano menor tampoco estaba mejor, Italia tenía horribles sueños hasta el punto de que solo podía dormir unas horas eso y juntando su ruptura con Alemania lo dejaron siendo no más que una sombra de lo que fue.

Los dos hermanos se llevaron un buen susto cuando una noche ambos se despertaron a la vez y en un rincón de su habitación se encontraba el abuelo Roma cuando era joven pero no estaba en su habitual alegre. El antiguo imperio los miró triste y decepcionado, los dos nunca olvidarían lo que les dijo su abuelo.

_Vosotros os habéis deshonrado con lo que hicisteis, jamás le habría hecho eso a alguien ni siquiera a mi enemigo. Espero que algún día volváis por el camino correcto._

Luego desapareció Romano pensaría que lo soñó pero Feliciano también lo vio, los dos no sabían que decir se quedaron mudos. Era la primera vez que el abuelo Roma les hablaba así, decepcionado, ni siquiera a Lovino, cierto que Roma prestaba más atención a Feliciano pero jamás le trató de ese modo. Italia fue el más afectado, su abuelo jamás actuó así sabía que los había decepcionado a todos por sus errores y debilidad, Hungría, América y su abuelo.

—Lo sé—dijo Lituania—pero quería aclarar las cosas y esperar a que se calmara la situación—Pero esto es culpa mía—

Lo miraron sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que es tu culpa?—preguntó Gilbert mirando a su antiguo enemigo con el único ojo que tenía.

—Yo sabía lo que le pasaba a Alfred, él me pidió que jamás os lo contara y yo fui un tonto y accedí. Tal vez si os hubiera advertido de todo esto desde el principio no creo que os hubierais atrevido a hacerle nada a América. Comprenderíais la magnitud de los problemas de Alfred—

—Tú se lo prometiste Lituania, hiciste más por mi hermano que yo o ninguno de nosotros jamás hicimos por él—decía Matthew comprendiendo la situación, le dolía que su hermano confiara en otro en vez de él pero después de lo ocurrido no tenía derecho a hacer ningún reclamo.

—Lo sé, él luchó muy duro para proteger a los demás y tener una vida normal—Toris bajó la cabeza—El Tíbet ayudó mucho a que tuviera control pero no bastaba—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Rusia.

—Casi no le daban esos ataques pero cuando lo enfurecían de verdad no lo podía evitar—el báltico miró a Kiku—Un ejemplo fue en la segunda guerra mundial—

El japonés asintió con la garganta seca.

—Aparte de esos episodios por lo demás casi nunca le pasaba, aparte de que empezó a tomar unas pastillas que descubrimos que anulaban por completo sus episodios—

—¿Pastillas?—

—Esas que le habéis visto de vez en cuando tomar y que él os decía que eran pastillas para adelgazar—

Arthur sintió que la culpa que sentía se volvía aún más pesada, al igual que los demás. Ellos siempre se habían burlado de América por tomar pastillas adelgazantes, incluyendo Arthur mismo, y en más de una ocasión se lo recordaba a Alfred. 

Flashback 

—_América ¿tan gordo estas que tienes que tomar esas pastillas?— Se burlaba el inglés sin darse cuenta de que esos comentarios herían a la antigua colonia quien lo ocultaba riéndose._

_—Artie no seas así—decía Alfred sabiendo que ese apodo molestaba a la nación más vieja—solo son unas cuantas—_

_Inglaterra lo miro irritado—No tendrías que tomarlas sino te atiborraras de hamburguesas gordo—se marchó dejando al americano sin llegar a ver su expresión triste._

Fin del Flashback 

—Dios...—Francia se pasó la mano por la cara aturdido—Esas pastillas en realidad son...—

—En efecto—dijo el Lituano—No eran pastillas para adelgazar, hace tiempo convencí a América para que fuera aun psicólogo y este lo llevó a un psiquiatra donde le recetaron esas pastillas. La medicación lo ayudó—

—Y nosotros nos burlábamos de él llamándolo gordo—murmuró Arthur, si antes se sentía como basura ahora era peor, era un monstruo que no merecía perdón.

—Si lo de la crisis no fue lo único con lo que le hicisteis sufrir. Vuestros comentarios sobre su obesidad le afectaron hasta el punto de que estuvo una temporada sufriendo bulimia y estuvo a punto de volverse anoréxico—

Canadá horrorizado se puso una mano en la boca, todo el dolor que le causaron a Alfred y sin darse cuenta.

La habitación se quedó en un tenso silencio por aquellas revelaciones, las naciones no sabían que pensar en realidad no sabían nada de la nación americana.

—Pero si con la medicación que le recetaron estaba mejor ¿cómo es que se descontroló aru?—Yao no entendía que pudo haber pasado.

—Fuisteis vosotros—Toris los miro furioso—Después de lo que le hicisteis, América era un desastre emocional, estaba emocionalmente hecho una ruina echando al traste todo el trabajo que hizo. Además empezó a tomar alcohol y drogas, nosotros no lo sabíamos pero las drogas revierten los efectos de la medicación. No me extraña que apareciera Jack—

Inglaterra creía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto le dolía tanto el corazón que no le veía otra explicación.

Nosotros lo hicimos, esto es nuestra culpa.

Las naciones del G8 estaban tan afectadas por lo que les dijo el lituano que ni se dieron cuenta de como el castaño se dirigía a la puerta.

—No pretendo que os sintáis peor, pero era necesario que lo supierais para que ninguno de nosotros vuelva a cometer estos errores. Alfred necesita ayuda, constantemente tiene que luchar contra ello llamadlo enfermedad o maldición pero es su carga, él es mi amigo y lo ayudaré a soportarla—

Las naciones apenas fueron conscientes del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse mientras estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos.


End file.
